Just a Chance
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: It's hard to get your big break to get into the acting world, and Carlos is just about to give up when a stroke of luck hits him, but can he leave everything behind? WOW awful summary, better story! Hopefully. I guess...
1. Cupcake

_**Special thank you to Shy for helping me with this, I really don't like tutor me, I read it over again, did the second chapter, just not feeling it. But you know what I AM feeling? Carlos Garcia….Yup, it's one of those stories. Actually, this might be like a 4-5 chapter story with a sequel…fuck I lost my train of thought. WAIT!—OR I might do like…a time lapse. But yeah, also I know the dude was named Curt but I changed the name, PLEASE don't stab my throat.**_

* * *

"How do you guys feel about him?" Philip questioned. Phillip was the director for a new Nickelodeon pilot entitled _Big Time Rush_. Currently they were filming, obviously the pilot episode and their cast was finally together. He was currently referring to an actor named Jonas, and he was talking to Logan, James, and Kendall, the three actors that he hand-picked and that he knew were perfect for the role. Phillip asked this question because from behind the camera, he wasn't sure about how well the chemistry was going between the four boys. It seemed too forced when it came to Jonas, too fake, and that's not what he wanted at all. If this show was going to come to life, if this was going to become a real thing, then the boys needed to get along like they were in fact brothers, in order to portray a group of friends with that same relationship.

"He's uh…..okay…I guess?" James's face contorted and he looked unsure of his answer. He then glanced down at Kendall and Logan.

"He's uh….certainly is in love with himself I'll tell ya that much." Logan said while shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kendall glanced at his two friends, not believing that they weren't being blunt and just stating the truth. "Well personally I think he's a dick and we don't really get along with him too well. He's too full of it like he _knows_ he's good. You know what I mean?" Kendall tilted his head to the side as he stared at Phillip.

"Yeah he doesn't joke around much either, he keeps to himself." James added, now more confident about saying what he disliked about Jonas since Kendall started them off.

"Yeah he's boring." Logan nodded and Phillip studied the three of them. If they couldn't get along with him, that would definitely cause a conflict later on with filming, and he couldn't deal with that. He however needed to find someone and find them fast. They didn't have a lot of time to get the pilot done; only two weeks to find someone that could get along with these three, sing well, and perfectly blend into the show.

"I'll need to find someone else then." Phillip mumbled under his breath. He then noticed Kendall's ears perked up and he opened his mouth to take a breath.

"Well I know a guy…" Kendall started to say slowly. "He's really cool right now he's in Florida but he's really cool, really down to earth guy and he can sing pretty well."

"Does he have experience acting?"

"Yeah definitely since he was a kid! He can sing a bit too and he does have some dance training in hip hop." Kendall added, doing his best to try to set something up for his struggling friend.

"Alright I get it your friend's been around and can do a few things. How about you give him a call and ask him how quickly he can get out here to audition." Phillip ordered before turning on his heel to find Jonas. Kendall's eyes were wide and he was stunned for a second before grinning like a mad man.

"Holy crap this rocks Carlos is going to flip!"

"What's your friend like?" James questioned as the three of them moved away and grabbed a spot on a few folding chairs.

"He's pretty cool not going to lie. He's a nice guy and super friendly you guys will like him."

"Hope we like him more than Jonas…" Logan muttered turning his head to stare at Jonas who was staring at himself in the mirror. "Prick…"

"Whoa, now those are fighting words!" James chuckled staring at Logan.

"Well he is! Dude I asked him just to hand me my script and he rolled his eyes! Don't fucking roll your eyes at me just hand me the script! What's so difficult about that?" Logan sighed and shook his head. "Jerk off…"

"Yeah I'll admit Jonas is...full of himself already and the show hasn't even aired." James rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry this guy isn't like that he's the nicest dude in the world." Kendall nodded and took out his cell phone.

* * *

Carlos sighed and threw his head back on the sofa. Today wasn't exactly the best day in the world. Not only did he wake up to a voice mail saying he _had not_ been casted for a role in a small teen drama that would be filming in his home state of Florida, but he had to blow off another audition to cover someone's shift at Starbucks.

Trying to be an actor?

Trying to follow your dream?

Yeah, not exactly the easiest thing in the world to follow.

It seemed so much easier when he was younger, but then again when he was younger he was just trying to build up his skill set. From Karate tournaments, little plays in school, cheerleading competitions… Yes, he did everything and anything he could to get more activities under his wing to help himself, yet none of that seemed to be helping him at all. In fact, he didn't get him jack squat. He couldn't even get a role in a commercial for a crappy cough medicine, even they didn't want him. However he did manage to get a small role on a local television station! Granted on the second episode his character was killed off in a terrible murder frenzy…it was still something he could say that he did?

If you need someone to die in an incredibly brutal and violent manner, call Carlos Garcia!

Carlos shook his head to himself and kicked off his shoes before curling up on the sofa. He wasn't exactly having a lucky streak and things just seemed to get worse and worse for him. There was a knocking at the front door but he was too down on himself to answer it. Instead his dad hurried to the door and pulled it open.

"Carlos, it's Ava!" His dad called out. "He's in the living room go right ahead."

"Thanks Mr. Garcia." Her smooth and happy voice called out to him. "Carlos!" She called, rolling her 'r' playfully and making herself giggle. Ah, then there was Ava, his best friend that he knew was going to be more successful than him and it secretly killed him. Best friends in high school, she went to every one of his cheer competitions, and he went to all of her recitals. Unlike Carlos, she was enrolled in a college for the performing arts. He knew he should have done that, as soon as she got accepted and was on her way to stardom he knew he should have done the same, but he didn't think he was good enough to get accepted, so he settled on getting a part time job and focusing on acting. "Aw…bad day huh?" She sighed seeing him lying on the sofa.

"Yeah…" Carlos mumbled with his face in the cushion. He felt her sit down beside him and instantly smelled her familiar berry perfume. "How was your day?"

"Meh, same old same old." She shrugged it off. Ava wasn't quite in the mood to talk about herself, it didn't matter since her best friend was sitting there upset. "I got you something though!" Carlos heard the crinkling of a paper bag and Ava giggled at seeing his ears perk up and she smiled seeing him roll over with a little grin on his face.

"You stopped by the bakery?" Carlos questioned while sitting up on his elbow.

"I went to the bakery." She repeated proudly and produced a small box from the paper bag. She opened the box and presented two monstrous cupcakes.

"Fudge brownie…my favorite thanks Ava." Carlos grinned and reached forward and took a huge bite from the cupcake, even getting some chocolate frosting on the tip of his nose.

"You're welcome." She chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Nothing today huh?"

"Got a rejection, missed an audition…" He sighed and shook his head. "Maybe I'm just not meant to be a performer you know?"

"Stop that, you know you are." Ava slapped him in the chest. "It just takes a while, it won't happen instantly and I know you've been trying for a while, but it'll happen! I promise!" She bent down and kissed him on the top of his head. "You're a performer Carlos. One day there will be fan fiction about you!" She giggled and Carlos threw his head back and laughed.

"Fan fiction? That crap that you read about that show…what is it? Supernatural?"

"Yup! It's awesome." She nodded and bit into her cupcake. "Don't worry you'll have something soon."

"Yeah I'm sure I will." He sighed and took another bite. "What did you do today?"

"I practiced for my singing show case…" Ava shrugged and nibbled at her cupcake. "Nothing big. Went to my classical cultures lecture, nearly fell asleep." She chuckled and shook her head. "Do you know what I learned though?"

"What?"

"The Greeks have a LOT of sex, and fuck anything that moves, and are always raping someone!" She shook her head and took another bite. "Lovely huh?"

"Oh it's enchanting… did you um…get any gigs or…?" Carlos questioned, dying to know if she was having the better luck of the two.

"Nope. Well if I have no one has said anything but it's been two weeks, so I know I didn't get it." She shrugged it off. "It's fine I'll just keep working at it." Before Carlos could answer her his phone began to ring.

"Oh...huh it's Kendall…" Carlos stared at it then at Ava.

"Answer it dude!" She urged, elbowing him in softly.

"Hey Kendall…what's up?"


	2. Fart Contest

**(SHY: THANK YOU! Yeah my brain um….sometimes I wonder what goes on in there.**

**Am4muzik: Yup it's just the little break that I need! Aw thank you so much you're too nice!**

**Emy . Elle: UMMM I replaced Kendall with Carlos because I have the Carlos feels…I have no idea what I'm doing with this yet lmao.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Thank you! HMMM well stay tuned to find out what happens with that phone call!)**

* * *

"Hey Kendall…what's up?" Carlos questioned as he sat up. He glanced over at Ava who was running the tip of her finger over the top of his cupcake to steal some frosting. He narrowed his eyes at her playfully as she just shrugged and giggled before licking the frosting off of her finger.

"Hey Carlos, just um seeing how you are. Hey how busy are you?" Carlos furrowed his eyebrows at the question.

"Um…it depends, why? What's going on?"

"Well we need to do an emergency recast for this show I'm on." Kendall began to say, immediately Carlos' eyes shot open and he glanced at Ava who was watching him speak on the phone while enjoying her cupcake. He shook his head and put the phone on speaker. "Anyways I think you'd be great for the part and I was wondering how soon you can make it out to Los Angeles to audition, if you can you know." Carlos was stunned and his mouth moved as though he was forming his answer but no words were coming out.

"He'll leave tomorrow!" Ava said after leaning forward and talking into the phone, she glanced at Carlos and smiled giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah I'll leave as soon as possible, thanks Kendall!"

"No problem man let me know when you're in LA." Kendall hung up the phone and Carlos glanced at Ava.

"WELL LOOK AT THAT! Who has an audition in Los Angeles?!" Ava shouted jumping up to her feet.

"I HAVE AN AUDITION IN LOS ANGELES!" Carlos shouted jumping up with her. He opened his arms and pulled her into a bone crushing hug while she was still bouncing up and down. After a moment the two felt something squishing between them. They pulled away and saw her cupcake crushed on their chests.

"Well um…." She shrugged and ran her finger over his shirt to try to grab some frosting. "Not like that was my favorite cupcake flavor or anything." She snickered jokingly as she ate the mush off of her finger.

"I'll get you another one when I get a job. Oh god….this could be my break!" Carlos grinned at her then quickly frowned. "Or it could be just another dud and I'm just wasting my time and money by going out there." He sighed and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Hey! What's this attitude?" Ava sat down on the sofa on her knees beside him. "Carlos you don't know what could happen from this audition. You could get this role, or hell you might not, but there could be another opportunity there! Stop being negative, I can see it; you'll be famous with a huge house and a hot girlfriend." The two of them laughed. "Just trust me on this; I have a gut feeling that this will be the big break you were looking for okay?" She grabbed the side of his face and kissed his cheeks. "Now you get up and you go to your dad and you tell him what just happened! Then you're going to LA, got it?"

"Yes Ava…" Carlos chuckled shaking his head. That's what he loved about her, how she was able to push him when she was down. She didn't take no for an answer when it came to him wanting to try to be successful. She always pushed him no matter what and would constantly drill it into his head how amazing he was or how sweet and talented and funny and…

Huh….well actually now that just seems—

"I'll go upstairs and make sure you have your portfolio ready while you're talking to him, then you'll pack your bag, now go mister!" She pulled him up and slapped him on the behind as she shoved him into the kitchen. Ava chuckled watching Carlos hurry inside and she shook her head as she turned on her heel and ran upstairs to his room.

"Dad!" Carlos skidded into the kitchen and watched as his dad was butchering a chicken.

"Hey, is Ava staying for dinner tonight? Because I'm making—"

"Doesn't matter, but probably! Listen! I just got a call from my friend Kendall and the show he got casted in is doing like…some last minute recast and he told me to come audition because he thinks I'll be perfect for the part so I need to go to Los Angeles and I'm going to leave tomorrow!" He shouted in one quick breath. His dad put down the butcher knife and stared at his son.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" He questioned and Carlos eagerly nodded. "Alright…well then I guess you better pack your bag…I'll go online and buy your ticket, you'll have to pick it up at the gate." Carlos quickly nodded. "I hope this works out for you Carlos." Carlos grinned and threw his arms around his dad.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He cracked his dad's back as he hugged him before bounding up the stairs to his room. When he threw the door open he stood there like a deer in headlights.

"This is what you do with the portfolio folder I get you?" Ava snickered pointing to his incredibly messy and disheveled desk. "You fill it with cheat codes for Call of Duty?"

"Well…I wasn't using it as much lately." Carlos mumbled and stared at the ground. She rolled her eyes and pulled out all of the notes.

"This is what it's for, watch!" She ordered as she took his resume and slid it into one side. Next she opened another folder and grabbed his head shots and shoved it into the opposite pocket. Then she zipped open the pocket on one of the folder sleeves and shoved in several DVDs. "See that? Resume, head shots, and clips of your work. Bam, now you're set." She smiled proudly and closed the portfolio and set it on the bed.

"Ah, what would I do without you?" Carlos chuckled walking into his room.

"Lie on the sofa hating yourself and wondering what to do with your life." Ava chuckled at the glare that Carlos shot her. "What?"

"That's kind of true." He shook his head and started to throw clothes into his duffel bag. "God...I'm nervous! What if I—"

"Oh stop you know you'll do well." She sat down on the bed and patted the seat beside her. "You'll be just fine, there's no reason to be nervous you've done it a ton of times before hand alright?" She glanced over as Carlos sat beside her. "Besides if you do really really bad, I'll hire you to drive my limo around." Carlos' jaw dropped and he responded by shoving her off the bed. "OW!"

"So mean!" Carlos laughed shaking his head. "Hey do you want to come with me to the airport tomorrow?"

"I'd love to but tomorrow I have three classes and I have rehearsal." She stood up and hugged him. "But I'll be there with you in spirit! Guarantee I'll be texting you because I get bored you know that."

"That's very true." He chuckled and hugged her back. "Anyway….do you want to stay for dinner tonight? Dad's making chicken as usual…"

"Definitely, I just hope your brothers don't start that farting contest gain. Funny yes? Smelly? So bad…" She shook her head while Carlos threw an arm around her shoulders, laughing hysterically as the two of them left his room.

* * *

Carlos hopped out of his aunt's car and waved goodbye to her as she drove away. She had picked him up from the airport and took him to her apartment to relax and eat lunch before dropping him off at the studio. He took a breath nervously and clutched his portfolio under his arm as he walked in.

**Hey! IDK if u did it already but good luck, ily! KICK ASS!**

Carlos grinned reading the text from Ava and shoved the phone back into his pocket. After security escorted him to the office he stepped into the main room with the director and several other crew members, as well as James, Logan, and Kendall. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before handing the portfolio over and shaking the hands of everyone there.

"Okay Carlos I want you to read a few lines with these guys and then afterwards we're going to give you song lyrics and see how the four of you sound. Okay?" Phillip questioned.

"Yup that's fine." Carlos nodded and took a deep breath before staring the scene with the three of them. Phillip watched intently how Carlos interacted with the other three, and adored how Carlos pulled on the helmet and tapped it twice like a determined teenager. After they went through the scene, Carlos was given the lyrics for the theme song.

"_Step it up,  
Get in gear.  
Go for broke,  
Make it clear.  
Gotta go big time." _Carlos sang and glanced over at the crew to see their reactions, but they all had straight faces.

"Alright thank you Carlos, we'll call and let you know." Phillip nodded and shook his hand.

"Okay, um thank you!" Carlos nodded and waved goodbye to everyone. As soon as he was out the doors he let out a huge breath and slumped against the wall. "Oh god…."He shook his head to himself and called Ava.

"Hey Carlos! How did it go?"

"I don't think they like me." Carlos shrugged. "I definitely don't fit in they're all…taller than me, oh and the biggest dude there looks like a model he has long hair and—"

"Do you have a crush…?" Ava questioned to try and distract Carlos and made him laugh, but he didn't. "Oh come on Carlos you know you did well, don't think about the other guys there just be positive about your performance okay?"

"Yeah I guess you're right…Thanks Ava."

"No problem, when do you come home?"

"Ah my flight is tonight, so going to hang out with my aunt for a few hours."

"Well then, tomorrow I have no morning class, so I'll take you out to breakfast, my treat. Deal?"

"Deal" He chuckled and hung up the phone.


	3. I Want to Know!

**(Emy. Elle: It really is! I have a soft spot for the Latin boy lol; PFT Ava can totally have breakfast with Carlos.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Hmm that is a good prediction; I wonder how you figured that out! :P But yeah me too I love when best friends get together *sigh* so cute.**

**SHY: Yeah Carlos don't worry, I'm sure they adored you!**

**Annabellex2: Yeah I hope they choose Carlos too, oh man tough choice.)**

* * *

Carlos stepped into the diner the following morning and looked around until he spotted Ava sitting by the window seat with her head thrown back as though she had fallen asleep. He shook his head and slid into the seat opposite of her and tapped her shoulder. "Wha…?" She sat up and yawned while stretching her arms out in front of her like a cat. "Oh good morning Carlos!" She pushed the fake ray bans up on her nose and smiled at him tilting her head to the side.

"Good morning…long night?" He raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

"I was cramming for this mass media exam, ugh I love the class but it's going to kill me." She sighed and pulled off her sunglasses showing her tired red eyes.

"Ew put those things back on." Carlos joked and she gasped. "I'm kidding I'm kidding don't hurt me!"

"What a mean little thing!" She leaned forward and slapped him on the bicep. "Jerk off."

"I'm kidding relax!" Carlos laughed and opened the menu. "Sheesh! You should get some sleep though princess, that's not healthy."

"I know but I needed to cram." She shrugged and sipped her water. "I hate when you call me princess, I'm not a princess!" She chuckled watching his eyes scan over the menu. Carlos looked up at her and grinned.

"Yeah you are! I asked you to help me with a routine in what, our junior year? All you had to do was let me throw you in the air and you wouldn't let me because you didn't want to ruin your hair! Or was it your nails…?"

"In my defense I had just gotten my hair done and I had an audition after school and I wanted to look good, so I'm not a princess! You know I can stand to get a little messy." She smiled staring at him.

"Literally, you fell in mud, disgusting little weirdo." Carlos threw his head back laughing at her and Ava's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me! You TRIPPED ME! I didn't fall you TRIPPED ME and I remember getting you pretty good so you know…you're dirty too. Pig." She reached over and pinched his cheek and Carlos swatted her hand away.

"I hate when you do that." He grumbled with a pout and all Ava did was smirk.

"Well looks like we're evil on the hatred scale, so what are you going to get?" She leaned on her elbow and watched him look over the menu again.

"Bacon omelette definitely." He closed the menu and slid it to the side proudly. "With orange juice!"

"Nice…strawberry pancakes for me." Carlos raised an eyebrow staring at her. "….Fine fuck the fruit I'll get the chocolate chip peanut butter pancakes, and a coffee."

"Yeah I knew you could never have a healthy pancake." He chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "So when do you think they'll get back to me about the audition?"

"Dude, seriously?" She tilted her head to the side staring at Carlos. Before she could rip into him the waiter came by. The two placed their orders and handed him the menus, and then Ava went back to focusing on Carlos." You auditioned not even twenty-four hours ago! Relax! There are still other people they need to consider. Honestly I don't know how long it'll take it might take months, depending on when they need to cast." Carlos sighed and nodded, letting his head fall to the table to draw circles on the light tan table top. "_But_, I know you did well, I believe in you munchkin." She chuckled and sipped her water.

"I guess but, I'd like to know as soon as possible, I don't want to feel like this is all a waste." He sighed and let his body sink in the seat as he glanced at her. "So what about you huh? What have you been doing? I didn't even ask what you're up to."

"Well they're holding a little show case. Last week they did the string players, this week percussionists, next week singers are going to perform. I'm thinking of covering Evanescence."

"Nice, great voice, think you're good enough? "Carlos chuckled challenging her. He always did that to her, teasing her whether or not she was good enough. She absolutely hated it but he only did it to urge her to continue singing, to push herself to the top. Well, there was that one occasion where she wasn't in the mood and she slapped him across the face, but every other time it worked out well for when she would practice!

"Uh, yes I am shut up." She laughed. "So yeah I'll be doing that. I went to some bar to see if they had an open mic night up but...no one ever got back to me." She shrugged her shoulders. "Plus they're auditioning for a musical; I think I'm going to do that."

"Ah musical huh? That's right you want to be on Broadway." Carlos smiled. "That'll be nice. I can't wait till the day I go down to New York to see you on Broadway, maybe you'll play Cinderella?" he raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "No no…I see you more as Belle from Beauty and the Beast."

"I like her, she reads." Ava chuckled and leaned back in her seat as the food was placed in front of them. "Yeah, Broadway, the home of real actors and singers, ugh that would be a dream, but if I can get anything? I'll take it." She nodded and took a long sip of coffee. "When we're both famous we'll take over the world."

"Hell yeah. Well you know, not literally, we can't be evil." Carlos said shaking his head." Too much work."

"Oh yeah definitely." Ava giggled as she dug into her pancakes. "So _when_, not if, _when_ you get that part, how should we celebrate?" The two stared at each other in complete silence before grinning like maniacs. Ava was desperately trying to ignore the churning deep in her stomach at the thought of saying goodbye to Carlos. She wanted this for him, she wanted him to get the part and follow his dream, but saying goodbye? She wasn't sure if she was ever going to be ready for that.

"BONFIRE!"

* * *

Two weeks later Phillip held a stack of head shots in his hand as he walked over to Kendall, Logan and James. He sat the boys down around the conference table and laid out every picture in front of them.

"Now I won't tell you who I prefer right now, but these are the top candidates I have in mind." He said as he gestured to several photos. "I want you guys to look at them and tell me who you think are best, who you work well with."

"I pick Carlos." Kendall said quickly as he gestured to the head shot. "He's easy to get along with and I think he did a good job." He answered as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah definitely Carlos." James nodded in agreement. "Honestly the scenes we did with him just felt right you know? I think we all worked off of each other really well and he did a good job!"

"Yeah!" Logan nodded in agreement and sat up. "Plus I think when we all sang together his voice really melded with ours the best. I honestly think he did the best job and has the better voice out of everyone that auditioned. Plus he's pretty cool."

"Yeah we all met up to eat before he caught a flight out to go back home." Kendall nodded along with Logan. "I think we got along pretty well wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yeah he's hilarious." James chuckled. "Totally laid back dude I can see us doing this show with him." James nodded.

"So that's it then, you all agree it should be Carlos?" Phillip raised an eyebrow staring at the three young actors who all nodded simultaneously. "Good, that's who I was going for too." Kendall grinned and started reaching for his phone to tell Carlos the good news. "Hey! No! You don't get to share the good news, I do, and that's my job." Phillip stood up and walked away with his phone.

"Phew, thank god we don't have to deal with Jonas." Logan grinned happily. "No more of that prick."

"You _really_ don't like him do you?" James laughed.

"No! Fuck him, jack ass." Logan shook his head.

Meanwhile Phillip stepped outside of the office and took out his cell phone to call Carlos. After a few rings he heard the Latino's familiar calm voice.

"Hello, this is Carlos." He answered rather formally, but Phillip could definitely hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Hi Carlos I don't know if you remember me but this is Phillip, you auditioned for our show a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah of course I remember!" Carlos answered quicker than he had expected. He slapped himself in the forehead and shook his head.

"Great, well I have some news for you." Phillip told him, and paused for a moment just to put Carlos in suspense and to make him even more nervous. It was definitely screwed up to do, but that was one of the little fun perks of his job.


	4. Abandoning You

**(Shy: Duh they love him! Who wouldn't love that loveable hunk of love? :P**

**Carlos'sCupcake: YOU'RE PSYCHIC?! OH THAT'S SO KICK ASS! Lol yeah poor Ava's going to be devastated.)**

* * *

"Uh okay, what's the news?" Carlos questioned with his fingers crossed. Even his toes were crossed, well, as crossed as they could be within his shoes.

"Well I'm happy to tell you that we've chosen you to fill in the role." Phillip told him calmly. Carlos' jaw dropped and his hand curled into a fist.

"I got the part!?"

"You got the part!" Carlos pumped his fist in the air and jumped up and down in excitement. "Can you be here within the next few days?"

"I will be there as soon as possible, thank you so much for this opportunity!" Carlos told him eagerly. His heart was pumping so fast, if it started to go any faster it would jump out of his chest.

"Absolutely, I look forward to working with you Carlos, I will see you soon."

"Yes you will!" Carlos hung up his phone and paced back and forth in the hallway of the movie theater with such excitement that he almost couldn't control himself. He quickly ran back inside the room and over to his little brother whose eyes which were as wide as the moon were glued to the screen. "Marco guess what I got a job, the part on that show I auditioned for!" Carlos whispered excitedly to the young boy.

"SHUSH THE FISH IS TALKING!" He practically yelled out in the middle of the theater. Well, that's the last time he'll take him to see a re-release of Finding Nemo that's for sure!

"But I got the job!"

"Carlos!" Marco huffed and tilted his head to stare at his brother. "Now I won't what Dory said!" He whined.

"Tell you what; I'll buy you the movie, how's that?" Carlos grinned and his brother eagerly nodded. "Good." He smiled and draped his arm around the back of his chair and took out his phone to send a quick text message.

**Where r u right now? Emergency **Carlos texted to Ava.

**Classics lecture then im done, what happened r u alright?**

**I'll pick you up from school later.**

**Uh...okay?**

Carlos grinned to himself and put his phone away. Boy, Ava was right, this was his lucky break and now he was going to achieve his dream. Was she psychic?

* * *

Ava walked off of Campus and down the street to head to the Starbucks that Carlos said he was waiting for her in front of. When she got closer to him she noticed him shifting his weight constantly, shoving his hands in his pockets, crossing his arms over his chest, he just wouldn't stand still.

"Okay what is it? You're absolutely freaking me out did something happen?" Ava questioned the second she got close enough.

"Yes actually something happened." Carlos sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Her eyes widened, was he okay? Were his parents alright? Did his younger brothers run into the wall and crack their heads open…again?

"Well!? What happened is everyone alright!?"

"I GOT THE PART I'M GOING TO LOS ANGELES TO BE ON A NICKELODEON SHOW!" Carlos shouted with the biggest grin on his face. Ava's eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging open. She stood there completely silent and in shock.

"YOU GOT THE ROLE!?" She shouted again as she repeated him.

"Damn right I did!" Carlos grinned.

"Carlos oh my god I'm so proud of you!" Ava smiled wide and attacked him with open arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly and closed her eyes. Carlos finally got what he was so desperately trying to reach and she couldn't be any happier for him. _Don't cry; don't cry_ she thought to herself as she realized he was going to be leaving. The two pulled away and Carlos' huge grin slightly fell.

"Ava are you crying?" He questioned completely concerned when he saw her eyes become glossy.

"I just…I'm so happy for you." She smiled and wiped at her eyes.

"Aw…thank you, I couldn't have done it without you pushing me." He smiled and hugged her again.

"Yeah…" Ava said quietly and nodded. "When do you leave?"

"In three days."

_Three days?_

_I only have three days left with Carlos? That isn't fair!_

"Three days? Wow that's so soon!" She said while trying to maintain her smile even though she was dying on the inside.

"Yeah I know but we have to start shooting really soon. So we NEED to celebrate! I already told my parents and the rest of my family. I was thinking we'll have the bonfire in my backyard. It'll be great everyone just hanging out for my going away party." Carlos grinned excitedly and held her hands. "Can you believe this? My big break!"

"I know Carlos and I'm so….so proud of you." She smiled and bit the side of her cheek. "I'm so happy you got this opportunity…"

"Me too…"He sighed. "We have to spend as much time as possible before I go. I don't know how much we'll be able to talk and then with the time difference…"

_Oh…he's already saying he'll most likely forget about me and not be able to keep contact! Great that's uh, that's great I'm so happy he's at least telling me ahead of time that he won't be able to keep in contact, sigh, this is precious._

"Yeah we'll need to spend our time wisely." She forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah! Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I'll pick you up after my shift, where afterwards I will QUIT MY JOB!" He shouted the last part proudly and pumped his fist in the air.

"Absolutely Carlos you know I'll be there." Ava nodded.

"Awesome! Do you need a ride home? Come on I'll give you a lift." He started to walk to his car without even waiting for her answer because he automatically assumed she would say yes, after all she always did.

"Uh not today, thanks but I need to go take care of some stuff, I'll just walk home it's fine…"

"Ava you live like an hour away." Carlos frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

"…Okay fine I'll take the lift." She sighed and climbed into his car. "You know you don't have to right? I can go home by myself."

"I know you can, but I just want to spend as much time as I can with my best friend, is that so bad?" Carlos turned his head to glance at her as he started the car.

"No it's not so bad at all…" Ava shook her head. She didn't want to go with Carlos at the moment. She wanted to just go back onto campus, run to the nearest stall and cry before going home. There was no way she was going to tell him how she felt, that was too cliché. What would she say? '_Carlos I love you and I wish you would wait for me, I'll be famous too and we'll be a power couple!'_ Fat chance. Stories like that never happen. You know what happens? Your best friend leaves to pursue better things, and after trying to keep in touch for three months you'll lose contact completely, only talking to each other to wish one another happy birthday before finally giving up all together. It's terrible when you have a raging crush on your best friend, but you know it's better to just not say anything at all.

"So why didn't you want to take the ride with me? I don't smell bad do I?" Carlos joked with a smile on his face.

"No not at all you goofball." She chuckled shaking her head. _Just relax Ava, don't show that you're nervous or upset_. "I just wanted to have some time to clear my head. I perform later on today and I wanted to clear my head and steady my nerves."

"Ah I got it…" Carlos nodded as he drove. "I'm sorry I won't be able to make it tonight though."

"No I get it you have to go to work." She smiled at him. "You know I understand that Carlos, it's totally fine."

"I know, but I always feel like you make it to my things but I don't go to nearly enough of yours. Now I'm leaving I won't be able to see your stuff, I feel like I'm abandoning you!" He sighed as he made a right turn.

_You are abandoning me I wish you wouldn't go but that's so selfish!_

"Carlos I understand and look at me!" Carlos turned his head slightly to glance at her. "It's okay…I completely understand. You have to go chase your dream okay? You need to do what works for you and make it happen for yourself. Don't worry about seeing my crappy shows, I'll be famous eventually." Ava smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, alright?" Carlos sighed and nodded and Ava wanted to reach over and kiss him but one, that could make him crash the car and kill the both of them, two, if he didn't want it, things would be even more awkward.

When Carlos pulled up to her house he killed the engine and turned to her. "I'll pick you up tonight? You'll come over for dinner?"

"Absolutely, just pick me up from campus; I'll most likely be done by the time you're done with your shift."

"You got it." Carlos nodded and gave her a hug. "I'll see you tonight Ava."

"Yeah I'll see you tonight." She smiled back at him sweetly and hopped out of the car.

_Three days left with Carlos Garcia, I don't know how my heart is going to handle this._


	5. Not Fair

**(SHY: OH NO! We have to get you some duct tape for that heart.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I know, Ava would be a blind retard to not have a crush on Carlos, he's adorable!**

**Annabellex2: Hm, it would be pretty nice if Ava could go with Carlos but yay he got the role! Haha**

**Am4muzik: FOLLOW CARLOS TO LA BECAUSE….HE'S CARLOS AND HE'S AMAZING!**

**Emy. Elle: He is quite the angel, hopefully he won't forget her, and if he does she has a right to beat him.)**

* * *

_**Ava's POV**_

To say that I was surprised to see Carlos sitting front row in the audience was a huge shock would definitely be an understatement. When it was my turn to perform there he sat, leaning back in his chair with a huge grin on his face. By the time my performance was over I looked out to see Carlos standing up and cheering me on, and god did that feel good. I walked behind the stage and slipped through a side exit to get to the audience. I tugged on Carlos' sweater sleeve and the two of us left the auditorium until we were out in the hallway.

"Ava you were amazing! Your voice has gotten so much better I can't even believe that was you!" He gushed and gave me the tightest, warmest hug he could.

"I thought you weren't even going to make it!" Was all I could say to him. Carlos would never not go to his shift unless it was an absolute emergency; he would just feel too terrible and guilty if he didn't go.

"Well they had extra people on shift and since I quit he just told me to leave, so I came here." Carlos grinned and hugged me again. "I'm so proud of you….you sounded amazing. Oh here, I got you something." Carlos' lips moved to one side as he searched through his pockets. "I was going to wait until your birthday to give it to you but….I figured tonight would be a good night." He pulled out a black leather bracelet with a circular charm with a treble clef on it. "Don't worry its sterling silver the charm won't rust." Carlos smiled staring into the palm of his hand at the bracelet.

How do you not love someone like him?

"You got this for me….?" I stared at him and he nodded. "Carlos you're the sweetest thing ever it's beautiful!" I let him put the bracelet on me before jumping on him and hugging the life out of him.

"Well you do a lot for me Ava, it's not much but—"

"It's great." I smiled at him. Carlos grinned and gestured out the door with his head. "Come on, let's go eat." I nodded and followed Carlos out to his truck and climbed inside. On the way to his house we listened to the radio and Carlos was telling me how he can't wait to turn on the radio and hear my voice through the speakers.

God, I really don't want him to leave.

When we arrived at his house of course his dad was watching cartoons with his two little brothers, so I went to the kitchen with him to help his mom finish cooking. She's the nicest woman ever. She always tries to get me to kiss Carlos, and it's really embarrassing. Thankfully she never hints at in front of him, but she always tells me I should catch him under the mistletoe or just plant one right on him. It's like she's inside my head and it freaks me out. Today she said '_He bought that at Kay Jewelers you know! Every kiss begins with K!'_ She's adorable but awkward.

Well, we all had dinner together, and during that time they were planning what to do for the bonfire, what snacks to get, who he was inviting when it came to friends and family. Then they of course gave him a speech to behave himself in Los Angeles and be good to his aunt, make sure he takes everything with him…

This talk about him leaving is making me want to cry already.

* * *

**NO POV**

The bonfire at Carlos' house was an unforgettable night. There were tons of family members there that were happy to see him get such a good job out in Los Angeles. They couldn't wait to see him on the television screen and to see how he was doing. Of course Carlos promised that when he got enough money he was going to buy his parents an even bigger house, or that he was going to buy them the dream car, maybe two if they wanted it. His friends, mostly guys, all told him to try to get a piece of Selena Gomez or Victoria Justice. They were talking about all the hot girls he was going to meet and saying he should just be a slut while he was there.

Meanwhile the girls were all hugging him and saying they were so proud and not to forget them when he was famous. Of course, they all mentioned to hook them up with a few celebrities, and he jokingly promised he would do what he could.

Then of course was Ava who sat by the fire glaring at each and every girl that went up to Carlos. She was usually able to keep her jealously under control, but considering he was leaving the following morning and she wouldn't see him for months, her jealously knew no bounds; all she wanted was to be selfish and keep him for the day.

Carlos noticed Ava sitting by the fire and enjoying her drink by herself, so he walked over and stole the chair beside her. "Why so quiet and lonely Ava?" Carlos questioned while resting his head on her shoulder.

"Just admiring the fire." She lied staring at the fire. Carlos raised his head and sighed staring at her. "I'm just really going to miss you, a lot." She mumbled quietly. Carlos smiled a bit and laced his fingers with hers.

"Hey, it's not like I'm leaving forever, you know that right?" He questioned and of course she nodded, but inside she knew he was eventually going to move out there as soon as he had the money and would stay permanently. "Plus I'll still of course call you and text you…"

"But you said with the time zone difference and how much you'll be working we won't be able to talk as much." Ava sighed staring at him. Carlos frowned, he did of course tell her that, and it wasn't a lie, but he wasn't trying to disappoint her.

"I know, but for you? I'll do anything." He smiled and squeezed her hand.

* * *

Ava stood beside Carlos' parents and little brothers as he waited to board his flight. When his flight number was called he turned to them and gave each a hug and kiss goodbye. When it was time to give Ava a hug the two stood there awkwardly until his parents grabbed the little kids and walked away to give them some space.

"Now…don't go off and party hard okay?" Ava smiled as she fixed the buttons on his button down and smoothed down his hair. "Don't let the fame go to your head either." She smiled and tapped her index finger on the side of his head. "No one likes a snob."

"I know…I hear you rip into the Kardashians all the time." Carlos chuckled and shook his head. His smile fell and he took in a deep breath. "Come with me."

"What?!" Ava choked out and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Come with me Ava! You can do so well out there! You can stay with me and my aunt and you can start your singing career there and it'll be great and we'll both be famous together!" Carlos begged as he grabbed a hold of her hands. "Come on please, just quit school!"

"Carlos I can't quit school I already paid for the semester and it's important and I want to finish…it'll help me—"

"No it won't help you! I didn't go to school and look now I'm going to work on a Nickelodeon show!" Carlos told her while letting go of one of her hands to cup the side of her face. "Please come with me."

"Carlos I can't do that and you know I can't. This is your time to shine not mine, don't make this goodbye so hard please." She begged with her eyes glossing over.

"Then come with me!"

"I can't do that!" She yelled and pulled her hands away. "I can't….not yet at least I need to finish school…" She sighed and stared at him, watching as he swallowed his saliva and stepped closer to her. "Don't Carlos, I can't go….but you can, just go catch your flight before they won't let you on, alright?"

"Ava come on…" Carlos sighed and stared down at her." Don't be a coward! You always push me but now I'm pushing you, this is your chance to make a name for yourself and finally do something!"

"Carlos I don't even have a ticket to get on that flight with you even if I wanted to so you know that it's a no! Please Carlos just go, I'm staying here to do what I need to do. Just …don't forget me." Ava stared up at him but Carlos wasn't budging.

"Ava….I lo—"

"NO!" Ava shouted and shook her head. "No you don't get to do that to me! You don't get to say that when you're leaving that isn't fair because we both know we won't see each other for months and when we do get to talk it'll only be for a few minutes! You don't get to say that to leave me here upset waiting for your phone call, dying to hear your voice. That's exactly why I didn't do it to you, because it isn't fair!" Carlos eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"That…that means you—"

"Get on the plane Carlos and good luck." She sighed and turned her back on him as she walked away.


	6. You're Just a Phone Call Away

**(Emy. Elle: Oh yes his momma is smart! But uh yeah I hope I brutally murdered you with the cuteness that is Carlos! But yeah I hate distance…le sigh.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Tehehe, yes I'm quite evil with leaving it on a cliffhanger, but hopefully the wait wasn't too bad!**

**Am4muzik: WILL AVA GO AFTER HER MAN!? Who knows, time to find out!**

**Paumichyy: Aw no tears don't need to cry! It's all okay! But I'm glad you really liked the chapter!**

**Annabellex2: Yeah! They can totally text and call each other until the semester is over so she can visit him…it won't be so bad! Hopefully…**

**SHY: Oh god I'm sorry for you getting things stuck in your eyes, that wasn't the intention! )**

* * *

It had been one month since Carlos left to Los Angeles. The day he left Ava did manage to text him '_Did you get there safely?'_

To which Carlos simply replied '_Yup'_.

He was definitely angry.

He wanted her to go with him. Maybe he should have said it ahead of time, but it just felt…right to say it then and there. Why couldn't it have been like the movies for him? Why couldn't he suggest for her to join him and she would just say yes and forget about every responsibility she had in the world? It wasn't right. Especially not when he wanted to say he loved her and she told him not to, but at the same time admitted to feeling the same way without exactly saying it.

It wasn't like a movie or a fairy tale at all, and although Carlos should have expected it to end that way, he was still feeling hurt. The two of them hadn't spoken since that day, not for an entire month. After his one word text she didn't try to strike up a conversation with him, but he didn't try to talk to her either. Currently Carlos was on set, goofing around with his new friends as though they had known each other for years. His phone was vibrating but he hadn't felt it, so he went on doing a few scenes for several hours until he bothered to check his phone.

**One Missed Call: Ava Rivera**

**1 New Voicemail**

He was debating whether or not he should listen to it, but who was he kidding? There was no way he could ignore her voice, he missed her far too much. One month was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"_Hey Carlos it's Ava…er, obviously. I'm sorry with the way things left off the day you left. I didn't want it to work out that way at all, it wasn't supposed to happen. Just…I miss you. A lot."_ Carlos swallowed trying to clear the lump in his throat as he looked down at the ground. "_I miss you so much Carlos just…please, if you miss me too if we can go back to at least being friends please give me a call today. If you don't I'll understand you want your distance."_ The voice message was over and Carlos looked down at the phone to check the time. She had called at one in the afternoon; it was now eight at night. Which meant in Florida it was midnight and on a Tuesday, she was already fast asleep.

"I'll call her tomorrow, she'll understand." He muttered shaking his head. But would she?

What if she already thought he had made his decision and decided not to give her the time of day? Carlos stood still for a moment before pulling his phone back out of his pocket.

**I miss you too, I know you're asleep; I will talk to you tomorrow.**

Satisfied he at least said _something_ to her; he put his phone away and went back over to do his scene.

"Hey Los, you alright?" Kendall questioned while giving Carlos a light pat on the back.

"Yeah I was just uh, taking care of something." Carlos nodded and the corner of Kendall's mouth curved upward into a grin. "What?"

"It's a girl huh?" Kendall grinned and chuckled, "Yeah come on I know the look, and it's a girl."

"No you wouldn't you never get a date!" James was heard from across the set causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey! Shut up! Yes I do!"

"No ya don't." Logan laughed, walking right by Kendall and Carlos.

"Jerks." Kendall shook his head then glanced down at Carlos, "So?"

"Yeah it's a girl…" Carlos nodded then shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "She's just my friend though; I haven't spoken to her for a while."

"Ah I know what you mean there, my mom was up my ass today because I hadn't spoken to her in three days." Kendall shook his head and shuddered. "Women can be so difficult."

"You can say that again." Carlos muttered in agreement.

* * *

Ava sighed and stared at her phone. She was currently on break between classes and she and her friend Tiffany were lounging in Starbucks and enjoying frappuccinos. Well, Tiffany was enjoying hers; Ava however was just staring at her phone looking like a sad puppy dog.

"Stop being such a pussy and call him!" Tiffany said leaning forward in the booth. "For the entire month you've been moping around and attached at the hip to your phone, if he's not going to call you, you might as well do it!"

"But what if he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?" Ava frowned staring at Tiffany. Tiffany sighed and gave Ava a hug.

"Then he's missing out on the best friend of his life. Just call him, if he never speaks to you after that, then we move on and find you a really hot guy and take you to a club and force you to have a good time. Just call him and say how you feel." Tiffany urged her.

"I guess that's a good idea…fine I'll do that." Ava nodded and called up Carlos, watching Tiffany make silly faces as her as she waited for Carlos to answer, just to ease her anxiety. Realizing Carlos wasn't going to answer; she shook her head and waited for the voicemail. "Hey Carlos it's Ava…er, obviously. I'm sorry with the way things left off the day you left. I didn't want it to work out that way at all, it wasn't supposed to happen. Just…I miss you. A lot. I miss you so much Carlos just…please, if you miss me too if we can go back to at least being friends please give me a call today. If you don't I'll understand you want your distance." Ava hung up the phone and glanced sideways at Tiffany.

"See? That's it, it'll be okay!"

"I hope so." Ava sighed and put her phone down on the table but couldn't stop staring at it. Tiffany rolled her eyes and took the phone away from her. "Hey!"

"If it rings I'll give it to you but right now, you need to just keep your mind off of it." Tiffany used her straw to stir her drink. "Now, tell me about that upcoming audition." Ava couldn't help but smile a bit at the thought.

"Well this casting director is coming out here for auditions and my manager set up an appointment. The show was created by Ryan Murphy so you know it has to be good!" Ava gushed, "They're not saying the title or anything yet, just looking for kids with vocal talent! Or …well young adults."

"Well you definitely have the talent." Tiffany smiled. "When is it?"

"Ah…two months from now. I don't know where they'll film but—"

"Hello! You know they always film in LA!"

"Supernatural films in Canada." Ava replied, which made Tiffany roll her eyes.

"Alright whatever dork, but if they film in LA…will you contact Carlos?" She raised an eyebrow and Ava shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, if he calls me then I'll tell him. If not….then it's over and I won't say anything." Ava shook her head. "The semester ends in two months, I'll just…go on more auditions and get more gigs Something's going to come up for me."

"If you get the show you're quitting school right?"

"Yeah I can leave with an associate's degree, not bad." Ava shrugged and sipped her drink, then stared at Tiffany's pocket.

"It hasn't rung stop staring at it!" Tiffany shouted at her.

The rest of the day Ava was attached at the hip with her phone. When she was doing her part time job at the school's box office, she just stared at the phone the entire time, waiting for it to ring or light up with the incoming text message she thought she would get at the least. While doing her homework all she did was pause and glance at the phone every five minutes. _He'll call me, he has to, he won't do that to me_. She thought, but she was losing her confidence in him calling. Even at the dinner table while her dad was telling a story involving someone getting stuck in an elevator and after thirty minutes peeing in the corner of it, she was distracted. Normally she would laugh hysterically, maybe shoot soda out of her nose, but she just couldn't focus on anything.

Ava stayed up until eleven thirty, until her eyes just couldn't take it anymore and she fell asleep. At midnight she heard her familiar ring tone and turned over in bed. She grabbed the phone and saw it was Carlos texting her.

**I miss you too, I know you're asleep; I will talk to you tomorrow.**

Ava sighed and chewed on her lip. She could answer… but she would seem too eager and desperate for his response.

_He's not going to talk to me tomorrow. He won't call and I doubt he'll text. He's either too busy or too mad to deal with me._ Ava thought as she put the phone back on her nightstand. Seconds later she grabbed the phone and unlocked the screen so she could send another message, but she shook her head and tossed her phone away from her. She already contacted Carlos, now it was his turn…

The following day Ava's phone stayed with her at all times. In the morning there was nothing, in the afternoon, not a word, but when it came to the evening…

**I'll be free to talk in about two hours, is that okay?**

Ava chewed her lip and stared at the clock, in two hours tit would be two in the morning and she was going to be asleep, she knew it.

**No, call me tomorrow.** She replied formally.

Carlos just never called.


	7. Forget About Him

**(SHY: no don't cry! Stop having feelings! Lol**

**Am4muzik: Aw man I know, if only it was that simple for these two!**

**Emy. Elle: LMAO Kendall did compare it, ah well can't blame him for trying! **

**Carlos'sCupcake: I am quite the emotional jerker :P lol. Oh yes tiffany again, I might have done a bit of a name drop because Ava needed a friend :P. But yes you're absolutely right; someone will surely be in LA in no time!)**

* * *

_**Six Months Later**_

"….No mom really I'm fine." Carlos sighed, completely annoyed at the fact that she was nagging him to make sure he was showering and eating and doing his work. He wasn't five years old; obviously he could take care of himself.

"I'm just asking I'd like to make sure my son is happy and okay!" She defended with a sigh. "Besides, with Ava being there and all I never know—"

"Wait what?!" Carlos jumped out of bed and started to pace around his bedroom. "What do you mean? Ava isn't here!"

"Carlos Ava left for Los Angeles a month ago."

_Ava left!? She's here and no one told me?!"_

"Why didn't you tell me anything!?" Carlos yelled into the phone. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat back down on the bed completely stunned.

"I assumed she would have told you!"

"But….she wouldn't leave she still has two years of school. What is she out here for anyways?"

"She's out there for a TV show and she left with her associate's degree so she would at least have something."

"…But she didn't…want to act on TV she wanted to get on a record label or Broadway."

"Well when opportunity comes a knocking Carlos you'll take it." His mom answered and all Carlos could do was sigh heavily. "Maybe you should call her."

"Yeah I guess so." Carlos muttered. "I have to go, love you mom."

"Love you too Carlos." The two ended the phone call and Carlos tossed his phone to the side. Ava was basically within arm's reach and he hadn't known about it? For an entire month she could have been behind him on line at Starbucks or even across the street from him and he would have never known. Carlos climbed into the shower and let the hot water roll down his back as he stood there.

_So she's here….and she's made it too! But she didn't tell me? How could she not? Okay it was my fault I'll admit, it slipped my mind to call her but I was just so busy! Filming since five in the morning and then going to a studio to record an album for the show! I was overwhelmed, in my defense I just have so much on my plate, and she'll understand soon enough. If she at least still wants to talk to me. Why would she though? I made her think I want nothing to do with her now, that's my fault. But she could have called again, right? She has a phone and opposable thumbs. Ugh, why is this so difficult?_

Carlos dressed himself and hopped into the truck he bought while staying in Los Angeles. Soon enough he would have a house all to himself but that was still being fixed up and was months away from being lived in. He drove onto the Paramount Studios set and was driving through the lot to get to the studio where Big Time Rush was filming when he noticed a group of people playing around. There was a familiar tan girl with dark hair riding on someone's back as they carried her around, trying to dodge a cup full of slushies. The extremely tall gentleman turned around and the girl was revealed to be Ava, hanging on for dear life and laughing.

_There she is!_

"Ava!" He called out from his car. But the group of actors and actresses were too loud to hear him. A whistle was blown and they heard themselves being called in to continue filming. He called for her again but either she ignored it or he just wasn't loud enough. So all Carlos could do was watch as they disappeared into studio 31.

* * *

At ten that night Ava was walking to her car carrying a paper shopping bag full of her clothes she had worn and was just too lazy to put back on.

Some nights are just a sweatpants and tank top kind of night.

She yawned like a lion and closed her eyes, assuming that she was the only one in the lot, of course until she walked straight into someone and fell backwards.

"Whoa, sorry! Didn't see you." She apologized quickly and sat up on her butt. In front of her was someone maybe six feet tall with long brown hair. Actually, he resembled a sheep dog to her; maybe if his hair was shorter he would look even better.

"It's alright, a lot of us walk around like tired zombies." He chuckled and extended his arm to pull her to her feet. "I'm James by the way."

"Oh nice to meet you James, I'm Ava!" She smiled and shook his head. "Seriously though, sorry for slamming into you, it's just exhausting walking from a lot to a car. Either that or I've just become super lazy."

"Oh no believe me you're not alone in that. At first you're all excited and ready to roll but then by the time you leave you just want to collapse on the floor and die right?" He smiled at her and Ava grinned.

"Yes exactly! Actually I kind of did die on the floor. I fell asleep in wardrobe when I was trying to pull my shoes on." Ava laughed shaking her head. "We had a long day."

"Us too." James nodded and it was quiet for a moment. "Hey how about I walk you to your car?"

"Um sure yeah…" Ava shrugged; he couldn't be a rapist, serial killer, sociopath, psychopath, secret drug leader, or a homeless man with rabies, right?

"So what show are you on?" James questioned as he picked up her bag for her and walked beside her.

"Ah I'm on Glee, brand new show but so far it's really fun!" Ava nodded as she dug through her purse for her keys. "What about you?"

"Oh well I'm on this show called—"Before James could answer he heard his name being called. The two of them turned around to see Logan waving.

"Yo! I'm about to go get something to eat, want to come with?" Logan yelled out to him by his car.

"Yeah definitely!" James yelled out to Logan before turning to Ava. "Hey want to come eat with us? I promise we're not serial killers…..well now I kind of sound like one for saying that." He muttered to himself with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry if you try to kill me I'm pretty sure I can defend myself." Ava chuckled, "But yeah that would be great I'm starving actually. Um I'll follow you guys? I just moved here like a month ago so I have no idea where anything is…" She trailed off realizing the only place she knew of was the Starbucks that was ten blocks away.

"Yeah just follow that black truck." James pointed to his black car. "That one is mine."

"Alright that's cool." Ava nodded and unlocked her car door, took the bag from James and tossed it inside._ Okay, those two are really cute, maybe this is just what I need to get over Carlos. I mean how movie like was that? Slam into a total hottie—well if he cuts his hair it will be better….Okay well whatever this can work out! _ As the boys were starting their cars up she dropped the mirror to check her hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. Considering she was wearing just a tank, sweats, and her hair pulled back, she was still pretty happy with how she looked; after all they were wearing the same thing. Except less boobs and had a more masculine look to them. After James' car pulled out she followed his truck until they were at some place called In & Out Burger. They parked their cars in the street and met up in front of the restaurant.

"So is this place any good?" Ava questioned as she peered inside. When she glanced at the two boys their jaws were hanging open.

"Oh my god you poor child you've never had this. You're going to love us so much." Logan sighed as he patted her on the top of the head. "Oh I'm Logan by the way."

"Ava." She nodded and shook his head, "So I'm guessing it's really good then…?"

"Let's just say once you have this you'll want to cry yourself to sleep because it's just so good." James chuckled and walked inside. _Oh man if Carlos knew I was having a super late dinner with total strangers I just met he would kill me. Well he would race over here and make sure I was completely okay, and then he would kill me for being so naïve and stupid…. But that was when we were friends so, I can do my own thing now and be a big girl and explore._

"How big would you say your appetite is right now?" Logan questioned and looked down at her.

"Uh….I could go for a cheeseburger, fries, and a shake." She nodded.

"Not afraid to eat, that's my kind of gal." James chuckled and smiled down at her. Ava grinned a bit and blushed, watching as Logan ordered for the three of them. They chipped in their money and stood off to the side and waited for their food to be done. While they waited they made basic conversation, talking about where each of them were from and what sort of stuff they were doing.

"Well we're on a show together and we have to sing and stuff." Logan shrugged as he grabbed one of the trays.

"No kidding! I'm on a show like that too! Honestly it's pretty fun but the dance routines are so difficult!" She pouted and grabbed her tray while James grabbed another.

"Oh god the dance routines make us want to throw ourselves down a well." James laughed as he walked over to a table. "It's fun and all but it just gets so exhausting. Then this one over here likes to forget the moves so we get yelled at a lot." James gestured to Logan with his head who managed to give him the middle finger as he took a bite of his burger.

"I don't forget, I just….don't realize what order the dance moves are in…" Logan defended which made Ava laugh. She actually had a good time talking to the two of them, she never did manage to catch the name of the show they were on because the conversation was just so fast paced and light, but it didn't bother her. She had their numbers so she could talk to them again, or maybe bump into them on the lot.

All the while she couldn't help but think about all the comments Carlos would be making. Saying that she could have been kidnapped or raped, that it wasn't smart, she shouldn't be going off with someone she didn't know, much less two complete strangers. But….she wasn't' with Carlos anymore and she was fending for herself, so it was time to forget him and take a little adventure.


	8. I Know You

**(SHY: Yeah poor Carlitos is going to be quite devastated!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: OH YEAH Independent Ava out on her own saying 'fuck you world!' Oh yes, Ava knows two of his VERY ATTRACTIVE AND FUNNY FRIENDS**

**Annabellex2: Aw I hope so too, if only Carlos left a little later he could have bumped into them!**

**Emy. Elle: Being a dude is difficult :P Oh I absolutely called him a sheep dog, I was not a fan of his first hair style lmao, I actually disliked him for the first few episodes.)**

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

One week had passed since Carlos swore he saw Ava on the lot and he had not seen her since. It wasn't like he could exactly just stroll on to their lot either. He had no idea what the show was and he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Even risk losing his job for roaming around on other show sets. Honestly, he was exaggerating but he was nervous and didn't want to ruin anything. He did call her actually. But only once, and she didn't answer. The phone just rang and rang until it hit her voicemail. _Hey this is Ava Rivera, I can't come to the phone right now but please leave your name, number, and a message and I'll get back to you, thanks!_ Her cheery voice spoke, and that was enough to make Carlos' heart break with regret and longing for her. He did try to bump into her around the studio, taking walks and breaks outside whenever he could, but he never spotted her.

It was the last day on set for the boys, after filming the season they would go to the studio and start working on their first album, while making small appearances to make them known and to spread the word about them. The four boys were all going to go out to grab a bite to eat and go bowling to celebrate the wrap up.

"Hey do you mind if bring someone along? There's this really gorgeous and cool chick, we've been hanging out a bit and you know…" James trailed off and glanced at his friends.

"Yeah sure dude go ahead." Kendall nodded.

"Oh the one we went to get burgers with?" Logan questioned and James nodded in response. "Oh yeah she's gorgeous." Logan grinned at James who smiled wide.

"Yeah she's really cool and laid back. We went out to eat again and saw a movie last night." James grinned as he finished buttoning up his short sleeve black shirt.

_Oh that's great, James meets a girl and I've just about lost mine, how fantastic_. Carlos sighed to himself and shook his head.

"Hey you alright? Still hung up over your 'friend'?" Kendall put air quotes up as he said friend and all Carlos did was nod and stare at his feet as they shuffled out to the parking lot. "Hey come on, we're going to have a fun night, and don't let it get you down, you'll be fine alright? Things will look up."

"Yeah I hope so, thanks." Carlos nodded to Kendall and climbed onto the hood of his car to sit down and chat with Kendall and Logan while James walked off to pick up the girl he was bringing. Kendall and Carlos were in a hysterical fit of laughter as Logan explained a story of how when he was in high school a girl was trying to impress him. The girl ended up just dropping her pants in front of him in his bedroom right as his mom walked in, and the two found it to be the funniest thing in the world.

"Ah here comes James." Kendall nodded in James' direction while wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. Carlos turned around to see this girl that he was gushing over and his heart stopped. He recognized that familiar look of an off shoulder top, torn jeans, and boots along with a fedora. That was a signature outfit that he _knew_ Ava wore whenever she was going out to relax and have a fun night with friends. He jumped off of the car and started to walk towards them.

"AVA!?" He shouted, realizing that the two were holding hands, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"CARLOS?!" She shouted, completely frozen where she was standing. James looked between Carlos and Ava and his eyes widened.

"Wait that's **your** Ava?!" James questioned.

"_**Your**_ Ava?!" She yelled staring between the two.

"Yes **my** Ava!" Carlos shouted.

"Holy shit this is awkward." Logan muttered to Kendall who nodded quickly in agreement. James looked between Ava and Carlos, then down at their intertwined fingers. He quickly let go of her hand and stepped back and Ava stared up at James with her mouth gaping open.

"Can I talk to you?" Carlos sighed while staring at her.

"I uh, I don't…"

"Please." Carlos begged. Ava chewed on her lip and nodded while staring down at her boots. "I'll meet you guys back here in a few minutes." Carlos nodded to them and walked towards Ava. She turned around and started to walk away and Carlos placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her, like he always would, but this time she just stepped further away from him. Carlos sighed and closed his hand and shoved it into his pocket. The two came across the side of the next lot so Ava leaned against the wall while Carlos stood in front of her. "My mom told me you got here about a month ago." He mumbled running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I got onto a show called Glee….how's your show doing?" She questioned while shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Fine…we just finished for the season, third episode premieres tomorrow." He mumbled with a nod and looked down at her. "You never answered your phone."

"You never called back." She retorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would you have answered? I asked if I could call you but—"

"I would have been asleep Carlos, you know I once I'm out for a couple of hours it's hard to get me up." She muttered. "I said to call me the next day and you didn't."

"Would you have even answered Ava? I texted you that night you called me—"

"I was half asleep! You said you would call me and I waited all day and you say you'll call when you know I'll be asleep because I wake up at the crack of dawn for class! Or I did at least—"

"Yeah, what' s this I hear you left college and you're doing a television show? That's not what you wanted! You said you were going to be on Broadway in New York, or singing your heart out on the radio, you never said you wanted to do television!" Carlos exclaimed as he paced back and forth in front of her.

"Well it was an opportunity and I get to sing anyway Carlos, I took what I could get because I wanted to be happy and thinking about you and you just stopped caring was not making me happy!" Ava shouted.

"I stopped caring? You didn't exactly call me either you know!" Carlos defended quickly and stared her down while she frowned staring up at him.

"I called you first; I told you if you didn't call then I'd understand you didn't want to talk to me anymore and to give you your distance. I wasn't going to chase after you like some poor desperate girl!" She yelled while glaring up at him. Carlos frowned and studied her, then glanced at down at her wrists. He smirked knowingly to himself and lifted her wrist, pointing to the bracelet that he had bought her months ago.

"Yeah? Well seems like you still miss me. Didn't quite give up on me did you?" Ava frowned at the knowing smirk he gave her, so she reached over and yanked off the bracelet and put it in his hand and closed his fingers around it.

"Yeah well, now I officially did." Carlos sighed and looked up at the sky before looking down at her.

"Ava don't do this to me please…" Carlos let his shoulders sink down. "Why are we doing this to ourselves? I missed you, I missed you so much and now you're here and…"

"And what? What happens now Carlos?" She questioned crossing her arms over her chest. "What happens with us?" Carlos let out the breath stuck in his chest and put his hands on her shoulders, letting them run down until they reached her crossed arms, he tried to take her hands in his but she just wouldn't budge.

"Why can't we try something Ava? You know how I feel about you and I know that you feel the same way." Carlos pulled his hands away and cupped her face. "It's been months and I finally feel happy now that I've seen you… why can't we try anything?"

"I like James." Ava responded, and it was like a knife going through Carlos' heart and twisting inside. "He's funny and sweet and good looking and we've been going out together a lot this week."

"I know, I heard, that was before I realized it was you." Carlos stared her down and shook his head. "You don't like James you're just trying to forget me, I know you Ava…"

"It's been awhile Carlos, I've changed." She tried to step away but Carlos wouldn't let her, instead he just boxed her in with his arms and smiled down at her.

"No that's not true, you're still the same girl that I left back home, and I intend on getting that girl back." He stepped away from her and shoved the bracelet into his pocket. "Are you still coming to hang out with us tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'll be hanging out with _James_ not you." Ava retorted and walked away from Carlos, and didn't stop until she was with the group of guys, as soon as she got close to James he turned around and smiled a bit looking down at her.

"Hey! Uh, I tell you something for a second?" Her forced smile fell and she nodded, turning right back around to talk to him.

_You've got to be kidding me_. She thought as James opened his mouth to speak.


	9. Just Give Us a Chance

**(GlambertLovesBTR: oh I can't lie I was full out obsessed with Glee! But I haven't watched the fourth season at all, shame on me.**

**Annabellex2: Ah, poor girl stuck between Carlos and James, what a tragedy! Lol**

**Emy. Elle: Hey, I wasn't a fan of the character I thought he was a vain asshole but I watched it more and grew it love him!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I know! THE BRACELET AVA YOU CAN'T JUST TOSS THAT AWAY!**

**SHY: OKAY OKAY don't worry all will be well!)**

_**Hopefully this will stop all of you from wanting to stab me!**_

* * *

"Okay uh…" When they were a little distance away James turned back around to stare at Carlos who was leaning against the car and talking quietly to Kendall and Logan. He turned back to Ava who was hugging herself, already knowing what James was going to say." Look Ava…I'm sorry I really like you but I can't….come between you and Carlos. Him and I are really good friends and I can't do that to him… don't take it personally really it's not you—"

"No yeah I get it James don't worry." She nodded to him. "It's fine I get it, you don't want to screw over your friend." She nodded and shoved her hands into her back pockets. "Thanks for telling me."

"Yeah….um…you can still come and celebrate with us though! Things don't have to be awkward and hey, it can be good for the two of you." James tried to reason with her. He felt terrible for doing this to her but technically, in a way she _was Carlos' _girl, and he couldn't do that to him.

"No thanks I know it will be awkward I'm just going to go home."

"Come on Ava…we'd still really like it if you came." James stepped closer to her but she just shook her head.

"It's okay really I think you four should just celebrate your end of season filming, just have a guy's night. I should go home anyway I have to um, practice my singing." She waved goodbye to James and hurried over to her car. The sound of a car door slamming alerted Carlos that she was leaving, and before he could even climb off of the hood of his car he saw her pull out of the parking spot and drive off the lot.

_Of course these two know each other; no of course they work on the same exact show. Just when I thought I had a chance of getting over Carlos and moving on, here he is. Now James won't even go near me because of that stupid guy code. This is so frustrating, I don't even know what I want from Carlos or what I want to do I just…I just wish things would be okay. I don't even know what to do with myself, whether or not to let Carlos back in or….I DON'T KNOW!_

Ava parked in the lower level parking garage of her apartment complex and took the elevator ride up to her apartment. She sat down on her sofa and sighed heavily before making a quick phone call.

"Why the fuck are you calling so late at night?" Tiffany's voice was heard answering the phone.

"It's a Saturday night I know you're out hanging out." Ava responded, and Tiffany just chuckled back. "Carlos found me…well he came up to me today. He wants to try to…be friends or more and I don't know if—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there you stubborn little thing." Tiffany said while raising her voice. "Carlos misses the hell out of you and wants friends or something more? What are you doing? Go blow him or jump into his arms! YOU MISSED HIM!"

"I know I missed him but—"

"NO! IT is no time to be stubborn right now missy because if you push him further and further away from you, someone else is just going to snatch him up and then you'll _really_ be sobbing yourself to sleep at night and wishing things would change." Ava sighed and nodded to herself. "Don't be _that_ girl. You pushed him away when he left, that was fine, and that was for the better so he could get his career. But now you're both there and I think you both could stand to be happy."

"Wow….thanks Tiff…what would I do without you and your doctor Phil ways?"

"I don't know but you better snatch up a cutie for me. I can use with some man meat."

"I'll see what I can do." Ava chuckled and shook her head. "Thanks again."

"No problem, night Ava." Tiffany hung up the phone and Ava kicked off her shoes and tossed her hat across the room.

_Okay, I __**guess**_ _I'll have to…let him back in._

* * *

The following morning Ava mindlessly walked to her kitchen and got started on a pot of coffee. She yawned as she opened the refrigerator door and leaned against it, wondering what to prepare herself for breakfast. A knock at the door distracted her and she walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. "No way…."She mumbled quietly before opening the door. There Carlos stood with a huge plastic bag, and a bouquet of flowers in his other hand. "Carlos...what are you…how did you…?"

"James dropped you off the other night right?" He questioned and she nodded. "Well he gave me the address." Ava sighed and shook her head staring down at the floor. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know if—"

"Ava I missed you and I'm not going away this easily, if I need to embarrass you I will." He threatened and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"I wouldn't?" He smirked and cleared his throat before belting out some unknown song to her. Her jaw dropped and people began to open their doors to see what was going on so early in the morning. Carlos then dropped to his knee in front of her and continued to sing.

"Okay I get it, come inside!" She hissed stepping away from the door. Carlos grinned in satisfaction and waved to everyone who had stepped out to see them before he walked into her apartment. She shut the door behind him and shook her head. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Well I meant it." He put the bag on the counter and turned to her." I got the two of us breakfast and here…for you." He handed her the bouquet of flowers and grinned as he watched her try to fight a smile off of her face.

"Thank you…"She mumbled and closed her eyes to sniff a flower. "What song was that? I've never heard anything like it before."

"It's one of BTR's songs." He answered with a smile as he unpacked the food. "It's not finished yet, we didn't even record it we just got most of the lyrics done but uh, yeah." He nodded and looked around for the kitchen table. She pointed him in the direction and he nodded and carried the food over.

"It's a lovely song."

"To sing to a lovely girl." He finished with a grin and pulled out her chair. Ava shook her head and put the flowers into a vase before pouring herself a cup of coffee. She gestured to the pot with her head and Carlos nodded, watching her pour the dark beverage into two bright yellow mugs before pouring cream and sugar. "You look great you know."

"I'm in my pajamas with bed hair." She chuckled as she stirred the drinks.

"That doesn't change the fact that you look great." He answered and tilted his head to the side. Ava chewed on her lip and pushed the mug into his hands while he just grinned and walked with her to the table.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as they sat down. "Why are you here right now and being so….I don't know, suave?"

"Because I missed you Ava, and I know I didn't call and I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you, and if I have to…I don't know publically humiliate myself, or you in your apartment building, then I'll do just that." He answered her while opening one of the containers and placing it before her. She peered inside and saw chocolate chip and peanut butter pancakes, just like she had the day after his audition.

"My favorite pancakes huh?" She mumbled staring at the container.

"It's the little details that count." He grinned and winked at her before drinking the coffee. "Ava I missed you so much, there's no way you can sit there and just….forget our friendship and everything we went through together, you can't just sit there and pretend you don't miss me." He leaned on his forearms on the table staring at her as she stabbed a fork into the pancakes.

"I missed you so much…" She mumbled as she cut a pancake. "I didn't want you to leave. I really didn't want you to but I know it was good for you, and I couldn't go, it wasn't time for me to go yet but I regretted it, I wished I had gone because all those months without you was pure torture Carlos. No one to goof around with quite the same. No one to take long drives with just to sight see. No one to go to the zoo and watch the animals….and awkwardly watch two lions have sex." She chuckled a bit at the memory, and this made Carlos laugh loudly. "I tried so hard to just…forget you and everything but I can't."

"Well you don't have to because you and I are here again." Carlos answered with a smile as he reached over and grabbed her hands. "We've known each other for too long…so…come on Ava, give us a second chance, friendship, relationship, I don't care just give me something."

"Fine…"She mumbled biting the side of her cheek trying not to smile.

"Fine?" He asked hopeful and smiled at her and she nodded. "I can deal with fine." He got up and picked her up in a bone crushing hug, loving the sound of her giggling into his shoulder. "So tried to date James huh?"

"I didn't know you two knew each other I didn't get a chance to watch an episode of your show yet…" she mumbled quietly.

"You were going to watch it?" He questioned surprised and she nodded.

"Yeah…you worked hard on it…." Carlos just grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"See that? You just can't get rid of me." He smiled dreamily at her as she shook her head with a tiny grin and ate her pancakes.


	10. Beautiful Sunset

**(SHY: Good! I don't want you to be mad and hate me for…you know, totally causing drama between them.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Oh I can only imagine what thoughts ran through your head at the mention of man-meat :P but yes good for James for being a man and not fucking shit up!**

**Emy. Elle: I'm pretty sure the lord said you're welcome :P**

**Annabellex2: Oh yes! Now he needs to be his adorable self, work his magic, and just make her swoon)**

* * *

"Now who do you have to thank for forcing you to get over yourself and give Carlos a chance?" Tiffany sang over the phone while Ava smiled to herself and admired the flowers he had gotten her the day before.

"You, I have to thank you." She chuckled and plucked a flower from the vase and sat down on the sofa, twirling it in between her thumb and index finger. "He was really sweet yesterday."

"Alright, well don't keep me in the mists, give me the details! Wait, I'm eating right now, is this going to get sexual in any way?"

"Um…no…" Ava muttered.

"Okay I'm safe then I won't choke and die, continue!" Ava chuckled and shook her head. She let her head fall back onto the arm rest as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Okay, well he came over and he had breakfast and flowers… I wasn't really sure about letting him in so he started to sing in the middle of the hallway, waking up all of my neighbors!"

"Oh that is so cute." Tiffany gushed. "So romantic too, he definitely wants to stick it in, continue."

"Anyway… we talked and we agreed we'll uh…start over and be friends again because we missed each other too much. So yeah! After we ate and talked trying to fill each other in on what we missed he left to go record some songs at the studio. I'm off today so he said he'll take me out and around so I could um, kind of get to know the area a little better!"

"That's adorable! I honestly think you should just skip that starting over part and just fall into bed with each other but yeah. What are you guys going to do while you're out?" She questioned while painting her finger nails a bright red.

"Uh I don't know he said we'll just go out and have some fun."

"Fun, nice." She chuckled and blew on her fingernails. "Now is this just the two of you, or is it those other guys on his show to hang out too?"

"Pretty sure it's just the two of us." Ava answered while putting the flower behind her ear and she could hear Tiffany giggling. "What's so funny hmm?"

"Oh nothing, you're just going to have a great night I can feel it." Tiffany giggled again. "Just the two of you? Yeah you're getting some."

"Tiffany, I'm not getting—"

"GET SOME GIRL!" Tiffany then hung up the phone, leaving Ava to sit there and roll her eyes with the hint of a smile as she tossed the phone to the side.

* * *

"Oh wait!" Ava giggled and turned her body so she was facing Carlos as he drove the truck down the PCH. "Do you remember when we were in high school and…" She bit her lip trying to remember what she was getting at and Carlos just chuckled and smiled seeing her. "Oh! We went to that girl's party…Beverly right? Yeah! Anyway you were all up my ass because you said 'your dress is too short some guy is going to get the wrong idea about you!' Then what happened Los?" She chuckled and smirked knowingly at him.

"I got super drunk and lost my virginity to Beverly's older sister." Carlos sighed shaking his head. "God that was bad….best sweet sixteen ever."

"For you I bet." Ava laughed and kicked off her shoes before tucking them under her. "I remember when I went to your first cheer competition, god you were so scared, and do you remember that?" Carlos grinned at the memory.

"Yeah I remember actually. I was freaking out because I thought I was going to miss and the girl would fall and crack her head open…that was the start of the cupcake tradition!" He glanced at her and noticed her staring adoringly at him with her resting on the head rest.

"Yeah… I had bought two cupcakes for us to eat afterwards but you were so nervous I just shoved it in your mouth and made you eat it."

"Yup, I was licking my lips the entire time to get the frosting off, wasn't even worried about dropping her, I was worried I would look like a retard with a chocolate mouth." Carlos laughed and continued driving. "Good strategy Ava."

"See? I'm a fantastic friend." She remarked.

"That you are." Carlos agreed and continued driving. Ava lifted her head to admire the scenery as Carlos drove.

"It's so beautiful here. What is this again?"

"Pacific Coast Highway." Carlos answered as he slowed the car down and pulled off on the side of the road. "The guys and I took a drive down this one day just to check it out. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Really gorgeous." Ava nodded in agreement, watching as Carlos hopped out of the truck and walked around the front. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, you have to enjoy this the proper way." He opened the door and stuck his hand out to her. She shrugged and pulled on her shoes before grabbing his hand and jumping out. Carlos held her hand as the two walked onto the grass and started to climb up a hill.

"Carlos you and I both know I have no athletic ability."

"That's not true; you used to help me with cheer!" Carlos said as he turned to her.

"Yeah, I let you throw me around and that was about it. "Carlos threw his head back and laughed.

"Yeah that's true, don't worry you won't fall it's not hard." Carlos nudged her to climb in front of him. She sighed and shook her head, holding on to the ground for dear life as she climbed up the hill. "Ava you can walk this you know, you don't need to crawl all hunched over."

"I don't want to fall!" She whined, to which Carlos just shook his head and watched her climb up the hill in amusement. When they reached a good spot he sat down on a boulder and patted a spot next to him. Ava sat down beside him and sighed dramatically before leaning back on the palms of her hands. "Oh man, that was so intense I can't believe I made it!"

"I know I thought you were going to tumble down and crush me for sure." Carlos joked and leaned back on his palms beside her. "See that?" He gestured with his chin out onto the orange horizon and she nodded and glanced at him. "That's called, the 'oh my god look at that sunset, it's so gorgeous and beautiful' sunset!"

"Wow, really? I never would have guessed." She smiled and shook her head at him. "You're still a goofball."

"You still fail to realize that I will always be my goofball self." He chuckled and reached into his pocket. "This belongs to you by the way." He commented as he pulled out the bracelet from his pocket. "I believe it missed you."

"I missed it too." Ava smiled and stuck her wrist out to let Carlos slide the bracelet back on. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his bicep while she rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed you so much, a lot happened while you were gone you know."

"Yeah? Like what?" He questioned and rested his head on top of hers.

"Well, for one, Jenna would not stop asking about you." Ava told him, mentioning her seven year old sister. "She almost missed you as much as I did! She missed the piggy back rides and you throwing her up in the air."

"Well I'm glad I was such a good toy for her." Carlos laughed, "How is she though? How are your parents?"

"She's good…she got in trouble in school for slapping a boy across the face for calling her stupid, I had to pick her up when that happened…I was so proud, didn't even scold her." Ava giggled and Carlos tilted his head back to laugh. "My parents are good. Dad was working late for a while, they laid off some guy in the company and he had to pick up the slack, but he was totally happy about the overtime pay. Oh, and my mom is going through this phase trying to make Asian food…" Ava gagged at the thought. "God, what a terrible, terrible thing."

"Hey your mom isn't a bad cook!" Carlos defended.

"Oh I know she's a great cook….for Spanish food, or even Italian. But my mom trying to make Asian cuisine is an absolute nightmare!" Ava whined and squeezed her arms around his.

"I'm sure she'll get over it, just like she got over that 'strictly vegetarian' phase." Carlos laughed at the memory. "God, you ate cereal for a week."

"Damn right I did I wasn't going to feed into that phase, I wanted my meat back, so I protested." Carlos rolled her eyes at her and turned his head to kiss her on the forehead.

"Alright, come on you little food activist."

"But it's so early." Ava whined and gazed up at him with a pout.

"I never said you were going home, we're just not staying here. " Carlos sat up and pulled her to her feet. He held her hands as they climbed down the rocks, and Carlos' hands were coming sweaty as a thought crept into his mind. By the time they reached the truck he was sweating, his eyes darting between her and the car nervously, and he kept rubbing the back of his neck or scratching the top of his head.

"Carlos are you alright?" She questioned and put the back of her hand on his forehead. "You're sweating! Are you getting sick? Maybe you have a fever."

"No I'm fine" Carlos defended quickly, not wanting her to believe he was sick. "I just um I was thinking about something and I was thinking about it for a while but it's coming closer to the time to do that so now I'm just thinking about it a lot and…" He let out a huge breath in his chest and glanced at Ava who just stared at him with wide and confused eyes. "Oh...fuck it!" Carlos grabbed her face and kissed her.


	11. Hehe Awkward

**(Carlos'sCupcake: WOO HOO HE KISSED HER YAYAYA It's about time that boy got some!**

**SHY: Lol that's awesome that your best friend would say that! I would say that too and yes aww poor Carlos was nervous but it worked out so well.**

**Am4muzik: wink wink, nudge nudge! Yeah they should ahem, go a bit further. Giggity.**

**Paumichyy: YES! They got a little mouth loving!**

**Guest: Well….I kind of went into more detail about the kiss here! I'm definitely bad with writing that sort of stuff out so yeah.**

**Annabellex2: Lol, wink face, hm I guess I have to put some more romance don't I? )**

_**I've never tried Dairy Queen, and I saw a commercial, and now my inner fat ass foodie really wants it, is it any good? ONE DAY I'll leave the city and find one.**_

* * *

When Carlos' lips first met hers he was absolutely afraid that she was going to push him and call him a pig, or say 'I thought we were just going to be friends'. But when her hands fell on his sides to pull him closer, he couldn't help but grin like a mad man. He continued to kiss her, nibbling on her bottom lip before gliding his tongue inside and pressing his body against hers. She groaned and wrapped her fingers tightly around the sides of his shirt. Carlos didn't feel the car behind her, so he pressed himself into her again to push her against the car. Ava whimpered his name and clawed his ribs. Carlos had no idea what it was about that action that made him so excited, but he went with it. Still not feeling the car behind her, he forced himself against her one last time.

"CARLOS!" Ava yelled pulling her mouth away and slapping his ribcage. In a panic Carlos jumped back and wiped his mouth nervously.

"Oh god I forced you! Ava I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"Carlos—"

"I don't want you to feel like I'm so weird rapist or—"

"Carlos…"

"Or that I'm just out to have sex with you! I'm sorry I shouldn't have pressured you—"

"Carlos!" Ava screamed and Carlos finally stopped rambling long enough to listen to her. "You didn't do anything wrong! Well…kind of. You just kept pushing me into the mirror and it hurt my back." She stepped to the side and showed the side view mirror. "That's all, the last time you did it really hurt so that's why I yelled and hit your side."

"Oh….so it was nothing that I did? It was just the mirror?" Carlos questioned again and she nodded quickly. "Oh….alright." He nodded slowly and took in a deep breath. He noticed Ava slowly tilt her head to the side and her gaze shift downward. He followed her stare and his eyes widened as he stared down at the bulge in his pants." Wow well um let's go….grab something to eat shall we?" He laughed nervously and _ran_ to the other side of the car.

"Mhm food sounds good." She giggled a bit and bit her lip as he started up the car. Carlos was driving down the highway and noticed Ava's giggling turn into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"We're idiots." She laughed and gazed at him adoringly. "We're awkward idiots."

"Well I wouldn't say _we_, speak for yourself…"He smirked and glanced at her. Ava's jaw dropped before she just continued laughing. The entire time he drove back to the city her body was turned so she faced him while he drove. It wasn't comfortable at all, but she just couldn't get enough of looking at him. It had been far too long, and now…that view, that kiss? It was all worth sitting uncomfortably for a little while.

"So I'm guessing you want Chinese food?" Carlos joked as he drove down the strip.

"Ew, no please." She shook her head frantically. "Let's just grab some pizza! Or roll into a drive through." Her eyes suddenly widened. "CAN WE GO TO DAIRY QUEEN?!" She yelled right after.

"What?" Carlos laughed staring at her.

"I've never been to Dairy Queen, can we go!?" She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah aright you little five year old…" He shook his head with a smile and drove to the first Dairy Queen he could find. The two went through the drive through, and found a parking spot so they could stay inside and enjoy their food.

"Oh my god this is awesome, LOOK IT DOESN'T MOVE!" Ava tilted her double fudge cookie dough blizzard upside down. Carlos of course had a mini panic attack, praying that the treat wouldn't fall out of the cup, and luckily it didn't. "It's so thick, I love it."

"So you like stuff to be _thick_ huh? You'll love me." Carlos said jokingly. Spending so much time with the guys and joking around made him a little quicker to spout a dirty comment to joke around, of course he immediately realized he was talking to Ava afterwards and his eyes widened. Oh they definitely shared their occasional dirty joke…about other people or stupid ones they had seen on comedy specials, but they never brought their own body parts into it. She choked on the ice cream and covered her mouth as chocolate dribbled out. "Oh god Ava I am so sorry that totally slipped!" He said quickly as he handed her a napkin.

"Oh I bet it slipped" She shook her head and wiped her mouth "A little over confident too considering the _little_ bit I saw." She smirked deviously at him.

"Little bit huh? _Little_ bit?"

"Little bit." She nodded as she took a bite of her ice cream.

"Ava, girl, you have no idea." Carlos shook his head at her. "You don't want to start something you can't handle." He warned her.

_Whoa, well this is a new side to Carlos. It's definitely sexy, and hot…and new. New is hot and sexy, okay, remind me to call Tiffany later and thank her for making me take him back into my life._

"I'll keep that in mind!" She nodded, not knowing at all how to respond to that. Carlos just shook his head with a tiny grin and went back to eating his food. Ava reached over and snatched one of his French fries, even though she had a full container on her lap.

"What the hell? Those are mine! Eat yours!"

"….No." She giggled bring her shoulder up to her chin. "I'm selfish! I wanted more."

"You didn't even touch yours!" Carlos argued and snatched a few from hers.

"I know! I just wanted more fries." She laughed at the face Carlos made as a response, he found it completely stupid and she _always_ did that with French fries. She would eat his and hers, she definitely had an addiction. "We should take a picture of this you know." Ava said after spooning more ice cream into her mouth.

"Of what? The car before I kill you for eating my fries?"

"No! Of us! First time having Dairy Queen, first time we're hanging out again, _our_ first_ kiss_." Carlos smiled at her and nodded. He took out his cell phone and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her in for the picture. When she leaned forward, right as he snapped the picture he turned to the side and kissed her on the cheek sweetly. Ava grinned and checked the picture. "Send that to me!"

"Oh I will." Carlos nodded and started to send the picture to her.

"So…what does this make us?" Ava asked quietly, stirring her frozen treat. "I mean….we kissed, I know but um…that means what exactly?" She chewed on her lip and kept on stirring the frozen drink, while Carlos' mouth curved up into a smile.

"How about you tell me that after I take you out on a date tomorrow night?" Carlos leaned forward with a smile. Surprised, Ava giggled and nodded.

"Since when did you get so smooth?"

"I'm not smooth; I just know what I want." He leaned in to kiss her but his phone began to ring. HE said and fell back in his seat to answer the phone while Ava just continued to eat his share of French fries. "Yeah? Uh huh…" He glanced at Ava and covered the phone. "Do you want to hang out with the guys?"

"Sure." She shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah alright we'll be there…see ya later." Carlos hung up the phone and stared at his container of French fries which was almost empty. HE then glanced up at Ava who just smiled innocently at him, and then he shoved his hand into her paper bag and grabbed some for himself.

"Hey!"

"_Anyway_, we're going to meet up with them to go bowling. Sounds good?"

"Fine by me I'll get more French fries over there." She stuck her nose up in the air and turned away from him playfully. Carlos just rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her knee as he drove the truck out of the parking lot and towards the bowling alley. When they arrived Kendall, Logan, and James were already there, they were just waiting for the other two to arrive. They rented the shoes and ran over to the lane.

"Hey guys." Carlos smiled to them as he walked over there. "Uh….so you two already know her but this is Ava, and that's Kendall."

"Hello!" She smiled politely and shook his hand before saying hello to James and Logan." Uh…this isn't awkward is it?" She looked up at James who tossed his head back and laughed.

"No but when you mention the possibility of it being awkward, then it becomes awkward." He shook his head and ruffled her hair. "So just how bad are you at bowling? I want to know if we should get the bumpers up or not." Her jaw dropped and the guys just looked at her expression and laughed.

"I am not bad at bowling! I like to think I'm pretty good!"

"Yeah that means she's bad." Logan laughed.

"When you say that you think you're pretty good, that usually means you're terrible." Kendall nodded with a grin.

"Yeah like Kendall said he's good at picking up girls and going on dates, when really he's not!" James added and everyone laughed at Kendall.

"Screw you! Chicks totally dig me!" He immediately defended.

"Keep telling yourself that." Carlos chuckled and stood up after lacing his shoes. "Well, are we ready to play?" He glanced at Ava who jumped to her feet and nodded.

"Absolutely! Prepare to be pulverized—"

"I go first actually…" Logan smirked pointing to the scoreboard, indicating it was his turn.

"Right, pft, I knew that."


	12. Lusty Night

**(Carlos'sCupcake: Well your wish has been answered! I gave it a go! Dude I don't blame you for being greedy with French fries, I'm an absolute monster with them, they are just so perfect. Covered in cheese? Oh man…**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah poor Carlos nearly murdered her spine with a mirror lmao, but he makes up for it here ;) **

**SHY: D'aww chilling with the boys, so cute!)**

_*****NOTICE!**__** This chapter contains…about 80% smut since I have gotten quite a few thousand million (I'm totally exaggerating) requests to try it. My first try, don't kill me! So yeah, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!*****_

* * *

"Yeah afterwards we went bowling with the other guys on the show. She actually wasn't bad, she managed to beat Kendall, and I let her beat me but James and Logan were merciless." Carlos chuckled and put his feet up. Currently he was in the studio with the guys doing some last minute finishing touches on some of the tracks. He was in another room relaxing with his feet up on the table. It was a month ago that him and Ava shared that lovely kiss, and there were many more in between. However Carlos didn't exactly tell his parents that he started to see Ava, or even that the two made up with each other. So one day he sent his mom the picture that the two of them took at the drive through, he thought she would find it cute. Carlos didn't think for one second that she would call in a fit of rage demanding every last detail because he hadn't said anything before.

"Aw that's so cute. How are you guys now? Are you dating? Do you love her? FINALLY! Oh tell me more before my heart gives out." His over dramatic mother pleaded over the phone.

"Mami relax your heart won't give out." Carlos chuckled shaking his head. "We are in fact dating yes we just started. We're good um you know she's filming Glee, we just finished up an album that's going to be released. We'll go on a small tour once the season is over, we'll open for a couple of bands—"

"I wanted to know about you and Ava, not the career Carlos don't try to distract me." Carlos sighed with a smile as he stared down at his shoes, realizing he had been caught by his mom.

"Fine you got me!" he grinned like a child and put his snapback on his head before staring at the celling. "We're good mom; she's filming Glee like I said. Um she has an apartment nearby, it's pretty nice."

"Are you in love? Why don't you two live together!?"

"Mom we _just_ started dating!" Carlos tried to reason, but oh no she was not having any of that.

"OH please you've known each other for what? Six or more years now! By your age I was married with you in my belly." She answered with a smile on her face. Sure it was embarrassing but quite honestly, she enjoyed teasing her eldest son about these sorts of things, plus she knew she was right. She knew eventually they would get together. Granted, she thought it would be when they were in high school but better late than never as they say.

"Yeah I know, well we'll see how the cards play out. My house is almost ready; you'll have to come down some time to see it."

"Oh I'd love that, now tell me, are you in love?" She asked for the third time, the very question he was dreading on answering.

"You know, love is a strong word and—"

"CARLOS ANSWER ME!"

"Alright!" Even though he was currently alone he covered his face with his hat in embarrassment. "Maybe I am a bit in love."

"Awww my son's first love, que lindo!" She cooed, saying how cute it was. Carlos shook his head, positive that his cheeks were bright red. "I knew it would happen some day! I've been waiting so long to hear that from you. Ugh, this is so cute and I'm so proud of you." She cooed, holding a hand to her heart as she did so.

"Um, thanks mom…" He chuckled a bit." Listen I have to go, I need to re-record something so I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright Carlos, have fun, and tell your GIRLFRIEND that you are IN LOVE WITH that I said hi!" She giggled as she hung up the phone. Carlos stood up and checked the mirror to make sure his cheeks weren't red before he went into the room next door to record.

* * *

Carlos knocked on her apartment door and waited patiently outside while leaning on the door frame. He checked his watch, looked at the molding along the bottom of the wall then knocked again. He heard a loud bang come from inside before he heard shuffling towards the door. He tilted his head to the side as Ava opened it. Clearly she had been asleep; she was still wearing her jacket and was fully dressed. "Um…hi!" Carlos chuckled looking her up and down.

"What time is it?" She whined, watching as he checked his watch.

"Nine p.m. sleepy head." He let his head rest at the wall as he looked down at her. "I can go home if you want; we can hang out tomorrow or something."

"No, no come in I want to see you!" She grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie and pulled him inside the apartment, locking the door behind her. "I'm sorry I look like a zombie, I've been filming since five this morning and I got back at seven, and I just passed out on the sofa."

"I can tell, but that's okay, you still look cute." He chuckled and pecked her on the lips.

"Too sweet." She smiled and kissed him before scurrying off to her room. "I'm just going to change out of this, make yourself at home!"

"Don't mind if I do." Carlos took off his hoodie and tossed it over the back of the sofa before walking to her kitchen. He searched through her cabinets until he came across a package of starbursts and some water in the refrigerator. Just as Ava returned to the living room in a tank top and yoga pants, Carlos entered with a huge bowl of candy and the water. "Well don't you look nice and refreshed?" He commented as he sat down on the sofa next to her.

"It's amazing what washing your face and a change of clothes can do right?" She giggled and reached over to grab a fistful of candy.

"Makes you look less ugly." He nodded. Ava gasped and slapped him on the chest, then his arms and his stomach. "Ow hey I'm kidding!"

"Better be." She chuckled and sunk down beside him. She placed his arm around her shoulders and curled up into his chest as she nibbled on the candy and searched for a movie to watch.

"Wow, you just go for what you want don't you?" Carlos commented as he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingertips and gazed down at her.

"Mhm, now I do." She nodded against his chest and settled on Miss Congeniality. Carlos rolled his eyes and leaned back. She was lucky the movie had just started him? Not so much, she must have forced him to watch that movie a million times already, well, now it's time for a million and one.

About forty five minutes into the flick Carlos didn't hear a word out of Ava, not even a giggle. He looked down and saw her lips parted and her eyes closed as she slept on his shoulder. He chuckled and gently nudged her awake. "Come on wake up Ava." When all she did was crinkle her nose and turn away from him, he leaned down and kissed her neck. She exhaled and turned over so she was facing him, but she was content on sleeping. Carlos just grinned to himself before bringing up his large hand to cradle the side of her face as his lips caressed hers. After a moment he felt her exhale deeply and her hand reach up to grasp his bicep. He chuckled and shifted his position so they were both sitting upright, and his other arm was cradling her waist. Ava nibbled on his bottom lip, begging for entrance but Carlos pursed his lips together with a devious grin. She whined and bit on his lip but he wouldn't budge.

"Fine, be that way." She shrugged and pulled away, kissing the corner of his mouth, then his chin, and following down his jaw line. She watched through her eyelashes as Carlos closed his eyes and let his head fall on the back of the sofa. Ava smirked and met his earlobe, where she bit down and gave a light tug before trailing her tongue down his neck until she found his pulse point, where she began to suck and nibble. Carlos moaned quietly and tilted his head to the side, while his free hand trailed down her side until it found her butt, which he gave a tight squeeze. Ava tossed one leg over his lap and pulled herself over to sit over him.

"Daring tonight are we?"

"Hmm, well you said, '_You don't want to start something you can't handle'_, I think I can handle it." She grinned before dipping her head down to bite at his neck. Carlos remembered that day, and remembered how she teased him by calling him _little_. His hand tangled into her hair as he pulled her head back and mashed his lips against hers. Surprised at his sudden aggression, she gasped and pressed her hands against his chest, which gave him the perfect opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth, tasting the sweet candies they had indulged on before. Ava ran her hands up and down his chest until they finally reached the hem of his shirt. Only for a moment did they break the kiss to lift the shirt over his head before he yanked her back down to kiss her. She pulled way and trailed her tongue down the shell of his ear, to his neck, and trailed it along his collar bone while letting her nails slide down his chest. Carlos groaned and bucked his hips into her, eliciting a gasp in Ava as she pulled away to look down.

"Yeah, not so little anymore am I?" Carlos questioned smugly before grabbing her tank top and pulling it over her head.

"Uh…I—oh Carlos…" She moaned and closed her eyes, her fingertips tugging on his soft, dark hair as he bit down on her erect nipple before sucking on it, while his other hand kneaded the neglected breast. She grinded into him, and Carlos groaned before switching sides. Ava was so mesmerized by his mouth working her breasts; she hadn't noticed the hand between her legs until she felt his thumb pressing against her center through the yoga pants. She bucked into his hand and yanked his head back by his hair desperately as she forced her mouth onto his. Carlos smirked into the kiss and lightly trailed small circles with his thumb, driving her absolutely crazy. "Touch me, please." She begged, dragging her tongue along his bottom lip.

"_No se_…" Carlos teased he teased, his heavy Spanish accent coming through. Ava groaned and reached her hand down between them, forcing her hand down the band of his sweatpants until she found his rock hard member. Carlos' jaw tightened and he stared at her, watching her bite down on her lip and stare into his eyes as she slowly stroked him. He snaked his arm around her waist and held her close as he stood up and marched to her bedroom. Ava squealed and giggled at the sudden movement, latching her arms and legs together behind him.

The two fell onto the bed and Carlos reached for the band of her yoga pants just as she grabbed the band of his sweatpants. The two smirked at each, and Carlos retreated, letting her yank down his sweatpants and boxers down in one go, his cock springing to life in front of her. She licked her bottom lip and stared up at him as she firmly grasped it. Carlos rested his hand on the back of her head, nudging her forward.

"Wow, not patient are we?" She joked pulling back a bit, but Carlos just shook his head.

"_Ahora, mi amor_." He purred, grasping a handful of hair. Ava darted her tongue out to taste him, trailing her tongue along his slit, listening as Carlos sharply sucked in air and groaned. Ava wrapped her lips around his head and descended down his member; Carlos groaned and tightened his grip on her hair. "_Dios mio_." He moaned, bucking his hips into her mouth. Ava gagged and pulled back, but the muscles of her throat tightening made Carlos buck into her again. She held onto his soft thighs, sucking him off as he did what he pleased to her mouth.

Carlos pulled out of her mouth and pushed her down onto the bed by her shoulders. He yanked her yoga pants down in one go, surprised to see she wasn't wearing any underwear. He simply grinned and pulled her legs apart by her ankles, kissing up her left leg from her ankle to her thigh, dangerously close to her center before switching to her right leg and repeating the process.

"Carlos!" She whined, tangling her hand into his hair, "touch me, please." She breathed, watching him settle between her legs and stare up at her with a devious grin.

"_Espera, Ava."_ He ran one finger up and down her folds, making her squirm and moan. He traced circles around her hole before inserting one finger, slowly moving the digit back and forth. "So wet babe." He murmured before darting his tongue out to circle her clit.

"Ah!" her hands clenched around the bed sheets as she tugged and squirmed, bucking her hips into his face. "Carlos!"

"What, babe?" He looked up at her innocently, pulling his finger away. Ava opened her mouth to talk, but she wasn't quite sure to phrase what she had wanted, so he continued to finger her until she came around his finger. He smirked and slowly moved up towards until, his thick, hard erection pressing against her belly, "what do you want?"

"You…" She murmured quietly, bucking her hips into him, desperately wanting more. Carlos winked and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before reaching to his sweatpants. He grabbed his wallet, pulled out a condom and tore off the wrapping with his teeth. In seconds he was sheathed and placing his member at her entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" She nodded eagerly making Carlos chuckle. He leaned down and kissed her, holding himself up on his elbow as he slowly entered her. Ava moaned loudly and clawed at his bicep as he slowly filled her. Carlos pulled out; nearly all the way before slowly forcing himself back in. "Faster…" She moaned, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. He nodded and rested his forehead on hers as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward. She screamed, somewhat like an animal and spread her legs more for him. Carlos built up a steady, fast rhythm as he pounded into her while she screamed his name over and over again. He moved her hands from his shoulders and held her wrists above her head as he drove into her.

"So… tight…" He grunted with each thrust. She whimpered underneath him, her head thrashing back and forth wildly. Carlos slowed down and ground his hips into circles against her. Ava closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, pulling her back into him to get more out of him. Carlos chuckled and nipped at her neck before continuing his relentless pace. Soon enough Ava was falling apart around him, and as her walls clenched around him, Carlos found himself spilling his seed, his body shuddering as he milked her through her orgasm.

He stayed on top of her for a moment. His forehead pressed against hers as the two panted and regained their breath. He smiled down at her and pecked her lips sweetly before pulling out, tossing the condom to the side and curling up next to her. Carlos wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close against his chest as he kissed her neck.

"Wow…." She breathed, staring up at the ceiling. "Well, fuck me sideways…" she muttered to herself.

"That can be arranged." Carlos laughed and nipped at her earlobe.

"Cute, Carlos." She chuckled and rolled over to face his chest." That was….wow."

"Still think I'm little?" He questioned, and Ava smirked staring up at him.

"Well…."She teased, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Oh, so that's how it is huh?" He smirked and rolled over so he was on top of her, once against placing kisses on her neck.


	13. Huh, Okay Then

**(am4muzik: Haha thank you, I probably won't be doing it again anytime soon!**

**Annabellex2: oh um, they definitely had a moment lol.**

**Emy. Elle: Hey, like I said I did not lie about the not really…know how to write smut! Lmao, that took a lot of studying and hours of me trying to phrase things so they don't sound too stupid and awkward! I'm glad you found it delicious!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Thanks, I'm an awkward person as it is, so I just had to sit there like 'okay Amanda, don't make this sound stupid'. Aw yay, you're going to embarrass your kids when they start getting the hots for people, that's awesome!**

**Shy: LMAO nice, my mom wouldn't do that she just uh. Doesn't acknowledge it, so I luckily don't get awkward speeches!**

**Kachilee07: Yahoo I gave you Carlos feels, haha that's awesome I'm glad ya liked it!)**

_**Oh man, I am just losing my mind here at the greatness of Fall Out Boy's second single. UGH, that, and the new BTR snippet, man, I just sit here and listen to music now. So fucking good. Also please check out **__**Emy. Elle's**__** super sexy/hot one-shot Bound, it's…delicious, be nice and leave a review!**_

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"You see what I don't understand is that, they _know_ that there is something out there to kill them, so they run off and everyone goes alone! That's so stupid, why not all just stay together, wait till Jason gets there, and then try to kill him all together, holy shit they stand more of a chance that way!" James huffed, leaning on his elbow with his fingers holding the side of his head. Everyone chuckled and rolled their eyes, they were watching horror movies, and right now they were making their way through the Friday the 13th series.

"Duh dude, then it's no longer a silly horror slasher flick, then it's a 20 minute battle that isn't as fun." Kendall said in an obvious tone.

"Yeah, plus no tits from the eighties dude, you don't want to miss out on that." Logan laughed and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"That's true, especially Kendall since he never gets any at all and has no game." James added with a laugh. Ava snorted and hid her face in Carlos' chest to hide her laughter. Carlos however stomped his leg and laughed loudly, not caring that Kendall saw.

"I hate you guys so much sometimes." Kendall pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know you have to prove them wrong by getting a girlfriend now, right?" Ava questioned, finally lifting her head from Carlos' chest after she got over her laughing fit.

"I don't know if they sell those around here." Carlos quipped. The doorbell rang and Ava shook her head, pulling out of Carlos' grasp.

"Be nice to Kendall you guys always rag on him!" She said, slapping him on his belly lightly before walking to the door.

"Oh don't worry; we treat Carlos like shit too!" James called out to her. Ava snorted and chuckled, pulling open the door. She was instantly tackled to the floor and she screamed bloody murder. The four boys' eyes widened and ran over to the doorway where they saw a blonde girl lying on top of Ava and hugging her.

"Huh, I'm okay with this." Logan said with a nod to the other guys who grinned in agreement.

"YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Ava yelled underneath her friend. Tiffany sat up, shrugged, and laughed.

"I know, I couldn't resist." She stood up and helped Ava to her feet.

"I thought you were coming over next week."

"Yeah I lied just to mess with you, felt like you needed a good surprise." She pinched Ava's cheek and turned to the left to see the four boys standing there, smiling and looking at the two girls. She smirked a little bit and eyed each and every one of them, her favorite being tall, blonde, and green eyed. "Carlos! How are ya buddy?" She smiled and hugged him.

"Great Tiff, nice to see you too." He smiled at Ava behind Tiffany's back and Ava just shook her head with a smile and grabbed Tiffany's bags, pulling them inside the apartment. "These are my buddies Logan, James, and Kendall, and this is Ava's friend Tiffany."

"Nice to finally meet you boys, good looking group of guys!" She shook each of their hands then glanced at Ava and gave her a subtle thumb's up. She heard a scream and glanced at everyone curiously. "Are you guys in the middle of murdering someone?"

"We're um, just having a horror movie marathon, you should join us!" Kendall said very quickly. Tiffany looked up at Kendall and grinned.

"Oh I'd definitely love to, just point me to the living room." She answered as she started walking, Logan followed behind her to show her to the living room. Carlos picked up her bags to put in Ava's room, and Ava went to the kitchen to get another drink for Tiffany. Kendall tried to leave but James put his arm against the wall, stopping Kendall from walking.

"Dude, you know how you say every girl is into you, but in reality Logan or I just kind of shut that down really quickly?" James asked Kendall rolled his eyes with a nod.

"Are we just rubbing it in at this point?"

"No! Well, kind of, I think her friend though might actually be into you. She totally eye-raped you." James nodded and Kendall's eyes widened.

"Whoa…wait really? You're not just messing with me?"

"No I'm not, I'm serious!" James told him. Kendall thought about this and nodded slowly.

"Ha, see, chicks are totally into me!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up you still have no game." James laughed and ruffled Kendall's hair before walking back to the living room. James sat on his arm chair, Logan fell on top of the bean bag, and Tiffany was sitting on one side of the sofa. When Kendall walked into the living room he was debating on whether or not it would be creepy to sit beside her on the sofa or to sit at the far end.

Meanwhile Carlos had jogged over to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, watching as Ava finished mixing Tiffany's drink. "What's up Litos?" Ava asked as she took a straw and stabbed it into the drink.

"Well…I was thinking you and I could go out tonight." Carlos smile and stepped closer to her, lightly putting a hand on her waist. "Just us, without the guys."

"And ditch Tiffany here with your three testosterone filled best friends?" Ava replied, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"You act like Tiffany would mind." Carlos laughed and Ava tilted her head from left to right, thinking about what she had just said.

"That's true she wouldn't mind at all, plus it's a great opportunity to get to know them! I think she'll take a liking to Kendall."

"Hmm, I don't know, my money is on James….twenty bucks?"

"Twenty bucks." Ava nodded and shook hands with Carlos. "Alright let's go then." She carried the drink over to Tiffany, smirking as she saw Kendall finally sit down beside her. She shot a knowing glance to Carlos who shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. "Here ya go Tiff, and I hate to leave you here alone but Carlos and I are going to go out tonight—"

"That's totally fine by me!" Tiffany grinned and sipped her drink. "Go on, have fun with your boyfriend. I'll just embarrass these guys with your college stories and then later on you can give me all the spicy details."

"….Always so enchanting." Ava chuckled and turned to Carlos, "So you'll pick me up…?"

"Absolutely I'll be back in a bit." Carlos kissed her and waved to his friends. "See ya guys later."

"Bye!" The three of them waved at him then immediately turned to Tiffany.

"So embarrassing college stories? Do tell." Logan grinned.

"Tell everything! Nothing gets left out." James grinned while Kendall nodded along slightly awkward.

"I hate you guys." Ava muttered as she walked to her bedroom.

* * *

"Ava I swear to you that the next time you eat my potatoes or anything potato related when we're at a restaurant, I am going to embarrass you!" I threatened to her while she just threw her head back laughing. She's been doing this for _years_, and quite frankly when we were separated, it was pretty nice to eat all of my food and not have to worry about her sneaking in with her fork and eating it. "I mean it; I'll fart with my armpit!"

"Baby I don't doubt that at all." She laughed and kissed my cheek, "But I can't resist how angry you get, it's so cute." She pulled away and swung our linked hands together as we walked down the boardwalk. "Aw shit…" She muttered and I looked over to see her straighten up her posture and throw on the weirdest and most disturbing smile ever on her face. "Meg! Hey…you!" She gritted through her forced smile at the short blonde girl that appeared in front of us.

"Hey Ava, oh and this is Carlos right, the hot boyfriend?" Her friend turned to me with a grin and stuck her hand out.

"Um, yeah I guess so, nice to meet you." I smiled at her and shook her hand. She giggled and bit down on her lip before turning back to Ava.

"So what brings you around, you two are on a date huh?"

"Yeah, the two of us, on a date, with _my boyfriend_." Ava nodded to her and wrapped her arms around my bicep. Okay, this is a new, interesting side to her, alright then. "What about you?"

"Oh just here with some of the cast." She turned over and waved to a few people that I recognized from the show they're both on. "So wow I finally get to see him face to face, I have to say Ava, what a good catch." I chuckled and grinned looking down at my girlfriend, why yes, I _am_ a good catch! Nice to hear someone else say that!

"Oh yeah he's precious." Ava remarked and squeezed my arm to death before tilting her head at Meg. "So we'll see you later we're going now, to enjoy our date, alone, just us."

"Right, right….well bye then Ava, nice meeting you Carlos." Her friend squeezed my arm and smiled at me before walking away. I felt Ava tug me away and start speed walking away.

"Well, she seemed nice!" I commented and a creepy, deep growl emitted from her chest. "Whoa, what's with the catty, angry attitude?"

"I don't like her."

"Is it because she beats you on the show?" I questioned and Ava just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, Carlos, I don't like her for a reason just leave it at that."

Huh, okay then!


	14. Breaking Faces

**(Shy: Oh you'll find out!**

**Paumichyy: you'll find that out today!**

**Am4muzik: Yup, just a little nod to that story lol. Oh yes, shit most definitely will be going down!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Drama in the name of Meg is indeed correct, and I'm sure Tiff will be going ghetto all up on that bitch's ass lmao. There will most definitely be a problem with that girl.**

**Emy. Elle: Smut is easy for you but for me it's quite a difficult task! Meg….Meg is a bitch and you'll see why!**

**Kachilee07: It's so easy and fun to rag on Kendall! UMMM yeah Ava's a great friend for leaving Tiff alone with those three guys. I know I would be incredibly happy. Hell, that'd be like an early Christmas or Birthday gift!**

**SeraphinaCruz: Yay, I'm happy that you like the way I write him! Carlos is just so adorable; I could put him in my pocket.**

**Henderson1993: Thanks so much, I'm happy you liked it! )**

* * *

When Ava arrived home that night, she was surprised to see Kendall still inside the apartment, watching TV and laughing with Tiffany. Ava smirked, knowing that she had won the bet with Carlos, and dropped her keys and purse on a small table before walking further in. Hearing this, Kendall turned around and smiled nervously at Ava. "Hey! Ava uh I was just keeping her company until you got here so she wouldn't be alone in a new place."

"Uh huh…" Ava smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the wall as she stared at the two of them.

"I'll uh, I'll go now, and it was nice meeting you Tiffany!" Kendall smiled at her and waved quickly before getting up. "See ya Ava!"

"Bye Kendall, if you run you can catch Carlos before he leaves to give you a ride back."

"Thanks!" He yelled out and ran away. Ava chuckled and shut the front door, walking over to the sofa where Tiffany sat smugly, her hands resting behind her head as she put her feet up on the coffee table. "That Kendall? Oh my gosh he is delicious."

"Eesh down vixen." Ava chuckled and pulled her shoes off of her feet as she sat down. "Had a nice time?"

"Definitely, first of all, all of those guys are great, super funny. Kendall is so sweet though, and he has the most amazing eyes to look at, I wanted to jump his bones on your sofa." Tiffany shrugged honestly and glanced over at Ava, who was staring at her sofa with a frown on her face as though she was debating whether or not she needed to run a black light over the furniture. "So how was your date with Carlos?"

"It was great, we had a nice night. I ate his side dish as usual…" Ava chuckled while Tiffany shook her head at her friend's antics. "Ran into some bitch from work…"

"Oh, bitch from work, I'm definitely more interested." Tiffany removed her feet from the table and turned in her seat, sitting Indian style in front of Ava, incredibly interested about the 'bitch from work'. "Do tell more."

"Well it's this chick Meg; she's that bitch cheerleader on Glee that always likes to shove my character into things."

"Right the dumb whore, continue." Tiffany nodded her head to Ava who couldn't help but chuckle.

"Right, well we ran into her, and she kept touching Carlos' arm and eye-raping him like if he was a bottle of ice cold water in the middle of the Sahara. She kept on saying how he is such a good catch and he was just eating it up. Ugh, I hate the bitch." Ava pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "She's been talking about how good looking he is since before we even started talking. I think she's a cougar."

"…how much older than you is she exactly?" Tiffany questioned.

"Okay fine she's only two years older but still, she wants to sleep with Carlos!" Ava frowned and Tiffany just chuckled shaking her head.

"Sweetie she's not going to sleep with Carlos, because he won't cheat on you! Look at you! You're gorgeous and he's been _pining_ for you since the day he left Florida, so I don't see how some little blonde girl is going to convince him to sleep with her." Ava shrugged and looked down at her toes, wiggling them and admiring the nail polish on them. "Besides, what does she even say about him?"

"She wants the burning hot Latin passion." Ava muttered, and Tiffany had to clench her jaws to hold back a laugh. "Then she said she was watching Spanish porn to prepare herself." Tiffany clawed at the sofa and nodded, putting her hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting. "Oh, and since he's Latin, his hips probably move like Shakira's…"

And that was the final straw.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Tiffany threw her head back laughing hysterically, kicking her legs frantically in front of her as she held her stomach. "OH THAT IS SO GREAT! OH GOD! Kind of…sexually racist but this is wonderful!" Tiffany wiped the tears of laughter forming in her eyes while Ava sat there pouting. "Oh come on, that is ridiculously funny."

"Not for me, she's plotting and thinking of how she wants to get my boyfriend in bed!"

"Sweetie, he's a celebrity now, there are plenty of teenage girls who are going to do that to him and you can't stop it. Plus there are a ton of people that are going to think that way about you if they already don't, so you can't really fight it." Tiffany straightened up and gazed at Ava who sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I know, I'm fine with random teenage girls threatening death upon me...but **her**, I work with her! She does this to my face all the time and it's just so irritating! It's completely disrespectful, if I was single and she had a boyfriend I wouldn't do that to her, that's rude!" Ava growled and stood up so she could walk to her bathroom to take a shower. "What a bitch!"

"Well not everyone's going to be respectful of the boyfriend laws, but yeah she sounds like a raging bitch, just be careful around her, make sure she doesn't screw you over, okay?" Ava nodded and started to walk away. "Great! And I'll be here plotting how to get me some of that green-eyed beauty…"

* * *

The following day Ava was hard at work….

Sitting in her chair and sipping coffee while watching the scene in front of her. Noticing she needed a refill, she frowned and started to walk away, over towards the catering table to make herself another cup of coffee. She felt a hand on her shoulder and soon enough saw a bouquet of flowers in front of her. She smiled and turned around to see Carlos grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello mi amor." He cooed and waited till she grasped the flowers to kiss her. "How's filming today?"

"Great, how was that radio show this morning? Sorry I couldn't tune in to listen I was filming…" Carlos waved it off and let his hands stay on her waist.

"It went _really_ well, the crowd liked us a lot! Don't worry about missing it, I know you were filming it's okay." Carlos kissed her on her forehead and grinned looking down at her. "Oh and guess what, we're going on tour in a month, we'll be the opening act. Not headlining but—"

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Ava jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Aw I'm so proud of you guys! We'll have to celebrate at some point! This is great." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again When she pulled away to suggest something for the gang to do, Meg caught sight of them and decided to walk over and ruin their lovely moment.

"Hey Carlos nice to see you again." She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey….um, Meg right?" Carlos nodded, and she grinned and nodded back at him. "Nice to see you again too!"

"I know." She grinned and winked at him before glancing at Ava, who was slowly starting to dig her nails into Carlos' biceps. "Hey I listened to you guys on the radio this morning. You were great!" She gushed while Ava stood there with her blood boiling.

"You did?" Carlos' eyes widened a little bit in surprise. "Wow…thanks Meg that's really nice of you!"

"Oh it's not nice; it's just me telling the truth. You have such an amazing voice Carlos…" She dragged her hand down his shoulder to his bicep and pulled away when her hand touched Ava's. "I can see why you're part of the band and that show, such a great voice for such a handsome guy." She smirked and glanced at Ava for a second before glancing back at Carlos to check his reaction. He blushed a bit and laughed nervously, looking between Ava and Meg trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well tanks that's uh, that's a great thing to hear."

"Oh no problem." She nodded and bit her lip staring up at him. "Hey did Ava tell you about the cast party?"

"Uh…no she didn't." Carlos mumbled and once again looked between the two girls.

"Oh, well today we're wrapping up the season finale! Tonight we're having a cast party to celebrate the end. You should definitely come with; it would be so much fun to have you there!" Meg smiled sweetly up at Carlos, crossing her hands in front of her and slightly swaying left to right.

"Yeah I'll see if I'm free but if I am that would be great." Carlos nodded to her and Meg once again put her hand on his shoulder.

"Great, see you then!" She giggled a little bit and ran off back to the set, her cheerleading skirt swishing behind her, giving a rather obvious view of her rear. Carlos looked down at Ava who was glaring at Meg as she left.

"So….a cast party huh?" Carlos questioned.

"I'm going to break her face." Ava muttered under her breath.

"Uh, what did you just say?"

"What? Nothing at all!" Ava smiled up at Carlos who just stood there in a confused daze.


End file.
